Chatting with Dr Blowhole
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Dr. Blowhole hacks into my account all the time and we chat. Here is a multichapter view of what I have to put up with. Read, review, and enjoy. I don't own penguins. And does anybody know how to get rid of a account hacking dolphin? Chapter 24 up!
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you have read my profile, you know Blowhole hacks into my profile.**

**Blowhole: It's true! :D**

**Oh god. Anyway here is a view of what I have to go through. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chatting with Dr. Blowhole

Me: Hello people. I'm here to tell you all how I appreciate…

Dr. Blowhole: Hello

Me: Oh God, not now. Go away Blowhole; I'm trying to thank my reviewers. And yes my dear readers, Blowhole is here and he only does that by hacking into my account which is really annoying.

Blowhole: The only reason why they review is because you are twisted.

Me: No! They review because I happen to have great stories.

Blowhole: Riiiiight.

Me: *smacks Blowhole*

Blowhole: Ow! DX that hurts!

Me: It was supposed to! Stop hacking into my account! It's annoying!

Blowhole: I live for that. :D

Me: *Rolls eyes* I can't believe your mom raised you.

Blowhole: You leave mother out of this!

Me: O.o I pulled a nerve.

Blowhole: *crosses flippers, pouts*

Me: Aw, you're so cute when you pout.

Blowhole: Am not!

Me: Are too!

Blowhole: Am not!

Me: Are too! *tackles Blowhole* *wrestle on the ground for a while*

Blowhole: Get off!

Me: No!

Blowhole: Get off or I'll…

Me: You'll what?

Blowhole: *flustered* I-I-I-I'll turn you into…into…into…

Me: That's what I thought. Trust me Victor…

Blowhole: Don't call me by my first name! DX It's Dr. Blowhole! And get off of me! *shoves me off*

Me: *singsong* That's not how your mother wanted it!

Blowhole: Leave her out of it!

Me: Why? You are mommy's little boy.

Blowhole: Am not!

Me: Don't lie Blowy. You know you can't lie to her. And you are waaaay to close to not be called that.

Blowhole: *opens mouth to object*

Me: And you know it! You've been under her flipper since they day she found you.

Blowhole: *whining* No I haven't!

Me: Yes you do. I've seen you lay on her lap as she feeds you milk from a bottle. You are totally a mama's boy.

Blowhole: No I'm not! I'm not! You have no proof!

Me: Yes I do. *Holds up picture of Blowhole laying on a tall penguin with green eyes and her feathers in a bun's lap, with a baby bottle on milk in his mouth*

Blowhole: *horrified* *Tries to take the picture away* Where did you get that?

Me: *Keep picture out of reach* Let's just say I got it from a friend.

Blowhole: Not fair! DX

Me: I'm so loving this.

Blowhole: Why must you say do this to me?

Me: Because you're not the only evil one. And you started it.

Blowhole: I did not!

Me: Yes you did! It all started when he started hacking into my account. That's against the law!

Blowhole: So? I'm an animal. I can't go to jail. :P

Me: X( God I hate you so much right now.

Blowhole: I live for that.

Me: And you obviously live for being your mom's little boy.

Blowhole: Okay! Getting OFF the subject!

Me: Aw, I liked the topic.

Blowhole: Right. I just happen to be in the middle of a new e-e-e-evil plan.

Me: Let me guess, destroy Skipper and his team and bring us humans down to our knees. You say that with every plan Blowhole. And it never happens.

Blowhole: This time it will!

Me: -.- What am I going to do with you?

Blowhole: Nothing. I'm too powerful for you. :D

Me: Just because I look like I'm going to blow away in the wind doesn't mean I can't take you. I pinned my cousin in wrestling and he's a foot taller than me and he weighs 100 pounds heavier than I am and stronger and I took him down! And no he didn't go on easy on me! So don't judge a book by its cover Blowy.

Blowhole: *fake shaking* Oh I'm so scared, Not! You are such a b…

Me: *Slaps Blowhole, nails leaving scratches on his cheek*

Blowhole: Ow! *places flipper on cheek* You psycho with claws! That hurts!

Me: Don't you dare call me that! You know how I feel about cussing! I don't like it! I outta wash your mouth out with soap! You're lucky I don't tell Crystal what you were about to say.

Blowhole: *Terrified* You can't! Mother would kill me!

Me: Then you better not say those nasty words in my presence ever again!

Blowhole: You're a teenager, aren't kids your age cuss all the time? Why aren't you doing it?

Me: Because I'm not like my peers. I'm about the influence.

Blowhole: You got that off of that stupid commercial.

Me: Yup! :D

Blowhole: You're a weird hyooman

Me: I'm weird and I love it! Weird people have more fun!

Blowhole: Not to mention the most irritating.

Me: That's what we thrive for.

Blowhole: *shakes head* Of all the hyoomans I get stuck with you.

Me: Well I did save your mom's life. And if I didn't you would have no one.

Blowhole: *tears in eyes*

Me: Don't cry! You know I can't stand people crying. It breaks my heart!

Blowhole: I'm trying not to! I hate crying! It's weak!

Me: *Hugging Blowhole* It's not weak. It just shows that you care.

Blowhole: *sobbing* I can't care! I'm evil! Evil and caring aren't supposed to be!

Me: You care about your mom. Even if you evil or not, you would still care for your mom.

Blowhole: *nod* *crying still*

Me: *wipes a tear with thumb See? It doesn't matter.

Blowhole: *sadly* I guess

Me: *gentle teasing* Silly dolphin.

Blowhole: *snorts* *turns away from me*

Me: Great, I upset evil dolphin. We'll chat with you guys later; I have to calm him down. *points thumb at Blowhole* Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Blowhole: And so am I! :)**

**Back off! This is my time to shine! Thank you those who reviewed! I'm happy that you love it so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Skipper enters the picture.

Me: Hey I'm back. A little lesson to you: Never make an evil dolphin cry, ever. I was up all night try to calm him down. *looks at door way* It's amazing I even got him to sleep. Oh yea! Well Blowhole stayed at my place and he's staying here a while.

Skipper: Hello! :)

Me: Whose here?

Skipper: It's me, Skipper.

Me: How did you get here?

Skipper: I read the last chapter and decided to join. I can't believe you made Blowhole cry! *laughs*

Me: I didn't mean to!

Skipper: Don't be upset. It's hilarious! XD

Me: D: Know it's not! I hate seeing people and animals cry! Watching Blowhole cry tore me inside out!

Skipper: You're going soft for Blowhole?

Me: I know his mom.

Skipper: Figures.

Me: And don't be mean to Blowy. He had a bad past.

Skipper: so?

Blowhole: *yawning* I hate my life T.T

Me: Morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?

Skipper: Sleepy beauty! XD

Blowhole: T.T

Me: Don't be sad Blowhole. I got fish!

Blowhole: Great -.-

Me: Cheer up already.

Skipper: Oh God this is priceless! I've never seen Blowhole so miserable!

Me: Skipper! :(

Skipper: What?

Blowhole: When did Skipper get here?

Skipper: While you were in La-La Land.

Blowhole: Oh :(

Skipper: And God Blowhole! XD I didn't know you're a Mama's boy!

Blowhole: I'm not a Mama's Boy! DX

Me: You kinda are Blowhole.

Blowhole: I am not!

Me: You call her all the time. You go out with her.

Skipper: You _are_ a Mama's boy! Rolf! XDDD

Blowhole: -.-

Me: I wouldn't talk if I was you Skipper.

Skipper: Why not?

Me: Must I remind you the name the WazzupPeople?

Skipper: …

Blowhole: What about them?

Me: Remember my conversation with WP that you hacked?

Blowhole: *nods*

Me: Let's just say she won't be happy what Skippy is doing.

Skipper: Don't call me Skippy! :(

Me: Then you leave Blowy alone.

Skipper: Blowy? XDD

Me: *groaning* Not again.

Blowhole: T.T What's wrong with being called Blowy? Mother calls me Blowy.

Skipper: That's because you're a Mama's boy.

Blowhole: I'm not a Mama's boy! *cries*

Me: Skipper!

Skipper: What?

Me: Apologize to him this instant!

Skipper: Me? Apologize to him? *laughs* You've got to be kidding me sister!

Me: I am certainly not! Apologize now!

Skipper: *cross flippers* What if I don't want to?

Me: *Bends Skipper's flipper backwards*

Skipper: *cries out in pain*

Me: Apologize now!

Skipper: *croaking* Okay… okay. Blowhole I'm really… ah! ...I'm really sorry for calling you a Mama's boy!

Me: *Let's go of Skipper* *Pat's his head like a dog* Good boy.

Skipper: *glares at me* One) I am not a dog! And two) You are a twisted human girl!

Me: :) Thank you. And Blowhole what do you say.

Blowhole: I'm not forgiving him.

Me: :( Victor Blowhole…

Blowhole: Okay, okay! You don't have to go to the first name lady!

Me: :)

Blowhole: *angrily* *gritting teeth* I…. forgive …..you

Me: There. Isn't that better?

Skipper and Blowhole: No!

Me: *rolls eyes* Boys. You can never please them.

Blowhole: I can't believe Mother is friends with you.

Me: I'm glad she is. Hey Blowy!

Blowhole: What?

Me: What do you call a flower a before it opens?

Blowhole: What?

Me: What do you call a flower before it opens?

Blowhole: A bud?

Me: I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BUD! XD

Blowhole: O.o

Skipper: O.o

Me: Lol!

Blowhole: WTF?

Me: It's a joke Blowy.

Skipper: On what planet?

Me: This one.

Skipper: *face palm*

Blowhole: She got you on that one Pen-goo-in! XD

Skipper: It's pen-GWIN! Blowhole

Blowhole: Pen-goo-in

Skipper: Pen-GWIN!

Blowhole: Pen-goo-in.

Skipper: Pen-GWIN! Say it right for once in you freaking life!

Me: If I can interrupt here, Blowhole hadn't been able to say penguins correctly since he was a calf. He kept saying pen-ins when he was little. He kept for getting to say the "gu" in it. So Crystal would have him say goo when he said it thus he punctuation was born!

Skipper: Freak.

Blowhole: At least I'm not fat.

Skipper: I'm not fat! It's muscle!

Me: Uh sure it is. I'll be back soon. *leaves*

Blowhole: Well pen-goo-in looks like it's just you and me. Let's play a game!

Skipper: *sarcastic* Goody, goody. Let's play patty cake to past the time.

Blowhole: Joy killer. :(

Skipper: Why would I want to play a game with you? You're evil!

Blowhole: *singing* I'm Mr. Terror, I'm Mr. Evil, I'm Mr. Devious, I'm Mr. Slick Weasel! Friends call me Blowhole, whatever I touch, starts to break in my clutch, I'm too much! ~ *laughs*

Skipper: O.o You're a sad strange little dolphin.

Blowhole: Blame Cartoongirl. She made me watch the Miser Brother's Christmas. I just changed the words of one of the songs. ;P

Skipper: She's such a weird human girl

Me: And proud of it Skippy!

Skipper: When did you get here?

Me: A moment ago. I see Blowhole was singing.

Skipper: It was weird.

Me: Hey Skipper!

Skipper: What?

Me: I caught you a herring, where should I put it?

Skipper: What?

Me: I caught you a herring, where should I put it?

Skipper: *hold out flipper* Put it there.

Me: :) Put it there? All right! *Shakes Skipper's flipper*

Skipper: *yanks flipper away* Knock it off!

Me: No way! It's fun irritating you!

Blowhole: I like seeing her irritate you.

Skipper: Shut up Bottle-nose.

Blowhole: Make me

Skipper: I don't make trash, I burn it.

Me: Burn!

Blowhole: ^-^'

Skipper: Score one for the penguins.

Me: And score 53 for me. :)

Blowhole: How did you get so high? And why are you keeping score.

Me: Because I want to.

Blowhole: ^-^' I feel into that one.

Me: Yes, yes you did.

Blowhole: Right.

Skipper: Well I gotta go recon. L8r! *leaves*

Me: Farewell Pudgy the Penguin! XD

Blowhole: Pudgy the pen-goo-in! Good one! I gotta go too. Mother is expecting a call from me. *leaves*

Me: And then there was one. I might as well go too. 1000 ways to die is on and I never miss an episode! See ya later alligators!

* * *

**I got the Bud and Herring joke from The Penguin and the Pebble, if you haven't seen it then you should, it's a great movie.**

**Blowhole: It's the orginal Happy Feet!**

**You got that right Blowy! Sad little dolphin is supposed to be off of Toy Story. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps I'm back and with a guest!**

**Blowhole: *rolls eyes* Great**

**Hush you. I have a feeling this is going be a stressful chapter. -.- Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Special Guest and Songs!

Me: *singing* ~Who are you? Who, who, who, who?~

Blowhole: *Reads my comment* Uh it's me Blowhole.

Me: ~Who are you? Who, who, who, who?~

Blowhole: *angry* It's Blowhole!

Me: ~I really wanna know. Who are you? Who, who, who, who?~

Blowhole: I just told you! It's me! Dr. Blowhole!

Me: ~Who are you? Who, who, who, who?~

Blowhole: *extremely angry* Victor Christopher Blowhole! Crystal's adoptive son! The one that you're babysitting! *eye widen* Did I just say that out-loud?

Firegirl101597: Yes you did! :D

Blowhole: Who are you?

Me: That's Firegirl101597, she asked if could join us this chapter and I totally said yes.

Blowhole: First Skipper, now her? Why must you torture me?

Firegirl101597: Because she wants too!

Blowhole: Stay out of this!

Firegirl101597: You can't make me! Poke! *pokes Blowhole*

Blowhole: *whining* Don't poke me!

Firegirl101597: Poke! *pokes Blowhole again*

Blowhole: *whining* Cartoongirl! Make her stop!

Me: I can't. I don't really know her that well, so she can poke you all she wants.

Firegirl101597: Yay! :D Poke! *pokes Blowhole again*

Blowhole: T.T

Me: Don't worry Blowhole; it's just for this chapter.

Firegirl101597: SQUIRRELS!

Blowhole: O.o

Me: I like Squirrels too! :D

Blowhole: Help! I'm stuck with a batch of weird Hyoomans!

Me: Oh Blowy you know you love it! :)

Blowhole: I can't believe mother left me here to be with you. -.-

Firegirl101597: She's babysitting you! XD

Blowhole: No she's not! I just didn't want to stay at my lair alone and the lobsters are gone so I came here.

Me: Riiiight. *cough*lair*cough*

Blowhole: *glares at me*

Me: And you know better to lie Blowhole. I should put in timeout, you naughty little dolphin.

Blowhole: Well you can't because I'm not a calf anymore, ha-ha! :P

Firegirl101597: Yes she can because this is her house. *sees brown and gray cat* Look a kitty! *runs after cat* Come here kitty!

Blowhole: O.o

Me: Okay.

Blowhole: So what band was that song from that you were singing?

Me: Who

Blowhole: The band

Me: Who

Blowhole: The band that was singing

Me: Who

Blowhole: The band that owns the song you were singing!

Me: Who

Blowhole: *rubs forehead* Okay. You know the name of the band right?

Me: Yes.

Blowhole: So you like them yes?

Me: Yes.

Blowhole: So what's their name?

Me: Who

Blowhole: The name of the band

Me: Who

Blowhole: The band that owns that song

Me: Who

Blowhole: The band that was singing that song

Me: Who

Blowhole: *face palms*

Me: :)

Blowhole: You know you sound like an owl right?

Me: Yeah.

Firegirl101597: I'm baaaack! :)

Blowhole: Crap and it was actually peaceful.

Me: Blowhole!

Blowhole: What? It's the truth.

Firegirl101597: *jumps on Blowhole* Giddy up Blowy!

Blowhole: I'm not a horse! Get off! *flings Firegirl101597 off of him*

Me: Blowhole manners.

Blowhole: *crosses flippers* She started it.

Firegirl101597: No I didn't! If anyone started it, it was him!

Blowhole: Did not!

Firegirl101597: Did too!

Blowhole: Did not!

Firegirl101597: Did too!

Blowhole: Not!

Firegirl101597: Too!

Blowhole & Firegirl101597: *whining* Cartoongirl!

Me: -.- This is what I have to put up with people.

Blowhole: She started it! *points flipper at Firegirl101597*

Me: I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!

Blowhole: …

Firegirl101597: …

Me: That's better. :)

Firegirl101597: Pancakes! :)

Blowhole: O.o What a strange hyooman.

Me: Now Blowhole, what did I tell you?

Blowhole: Well she is!

Me: Apologize.

Blowhole: *folds flippers* Not until she apologizes first!

Me: *face palms*

Firegirl101597: I'm not sorry!

Blowhole: *whining* Cartoongirl!

Me: *groaning* I need an aspirin, I'll be back l8r. *leaves*

Blowhole: Don't leave me with her! D:

Firegirl101597: 3:)

Blowhole: Cartoongirl! She's got that evil look in her eyes! Cartoongirl!

Firegirl101597: Assault of the dolphin! *jumps on Blowhole*

Blowhole: Cartoongirl! I need you help!

Me: I'm back, what I miss? *sees Firegirl101597 on Blowhole* O.o

Blowhole: Get her off of me!

Me: *slowly* Okay. *pulls Firegirl101597 off of Blowhole*

Firegirl101597: I gotta go! Thx for having me! :D *leaves*

Blowhole: Thank you God.

Me: Having her around was… interesting.

Blowhole: Interestingly insane!

Me: -.- Oh Blowhole.

Blowhole: It's true!

Me: It's still not nice.

Blowhole: So you agree with me!

Me: I'm didn't say that.

Blowhole: It's true.

Me: I think I hear your phone going off; it must be Crystal calling you.

Blowhole: Mother! *leaves*

Me: What I stressful chapter. I hoped you like it! Especially you Firegirl101597. -.- I need to lie down. Check ya 18r!

* * *

**If any of you want to join the chat just ask and I'll make the chapter. Thanks for reading, Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Chapter 4 is here!**

**Blowhole: I don't care! I don't care! Why are repeating stuff?**

**Because I want too! :D Here's Chapter four people! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Villains in the room

Me: Hey y'all!

Blowhole: Last night was horrible! T.T

Me: What is it this time Blowhole?

Blowhole: It was that awful movie we watched!

Me: Actually I watched, you cowered behind me.

Hans: Hello ja?

Me: Any idea who that is?

Blowhole: No idea and I did not cower!

Me: Yes you did! You had your flippers over your eye and you kept saying "Is it over yet? Is it over yet?"

Hans: Hello, Hans the puffin here.

Blowhole: For you shake.

Me: Yea right! I told you not to choose the Cove because I knew it had scenes that weren't appropriate for you, but you just insisted!

Hans: Am I invisible for something?

Me & Blowhole: Not now!

Hans: O.o Sorry -.-

Blowhole: I thought it would be a good movie to watch!

Me: I told you that I would scare you and it did!

Blowhole: No I didn't!

Me: Yes you did! You were screaming bloody murder all night and I had to comfort you till you fell back asleep over and over again. I fell asleep twice during school today, TWICE!

Savio: Hello! :)

Hans: Savio! What's up?

Savio: Not much. You?

Blowhole: It was a simple nightmare! Everybody has nightmares every now and then.

Me: You woke me up five times last night, FIVE!

Hans: Blowhole and some human girl have been arguing.

Savio: Over what?

Hans: A movie called The Cove.

Blowhole: It was a scary dream! You hyoomans were eating us dolphins!

Me: I would NEVER eat dolphin, and you know it! You want scary Blowhole? Try walking in see your mom having sex with a guy, THAT'S scary.

Blowhole: My mother did what?

Savio: How long have they been arguing?

Hans: Idk

Savio: ?

Hans: It means I don't know.

Savio: Oh

Blowhole: What do you mean my mother had sex with another guy?

Me: *face palm* I was being hypocritical!

Blowhole: I'm confused! DX

Savio: Hello? Are you two just going to argue all day?

Me: Who is it now?

Blowhole: Idk

Savio: It's me! Savio!

Me: When did you get here?

Savio: While you and Blowhole was in a heated argument.

Blowhole: You saw?

Savio and Hans: *nodding*

Blowhole: Crap.

Me: So? Now you owe me a good night sleep AND you're going to do my science homework.

Blowhole: Why do I have to do your science homework?

Me: 1) Because you got my first assignment wet and I got an F on it and 2) because I hate Science! It makes no sense!

Blowhole: Yes it does, science is everything.

Me: Shut up! You sound like Kowalski!

Blowhole: You got into a conversation Kowalski?

Me: I couldn't understand a freaking word he said! He lost me at Cytotropic whatchamacallit!

Blowhole: *laughing* you pitiful hyooman!

Me: *smacks Blowhole*

Blowhole: Ow! *rubs smacked area*

Hans: If I may butt in, how exactly are you having this conversation with this human Blowhole? I thought you hate humans?

Blowhole: I do, but she saved my mother and she has a lot of dirt on me, so I'm screwed.

Me: Better believe it bottle-nose! :D

Savio: Sucks for you! XD

Blowhole: Don't I know it. -.-

Clemson: Clemson in duh house!

Me: No one says that anymore!

Clemson: :(

Savio: She has a point.

Blowhole: Cheycartoongirl8, please leave, it's professional a villains chat now.

Me: Wrong! This is my FanFiction account, my house, and my rules! Face it Victor…

Blowhole: Don't call me by my first name! DX

Hans: LOL

Savio: ROLF

Clemson: ROLFLOL

Blowhole: T.T

Me: What am I going to do with you Blowy? I can't keep you out trouble for five minutes.

Savio: What do you mean keep HIM out of trouble?

Blowhole: Don't tell them!

Me: I'm babysitting him.

Hans: ROLFLOL XD

Clemson: ROLFLOL 2! XDD

Savio: ROLFLOL 3! XDDD

Blowhole: My life is ruin! T.T

Me: At least they don't know the REALLY embarrassing secret of yours.

Clemson: Tell us!

Hans: Yes tell us Cheycartoongirl8!

Me: You can call me Cartoongirl…

Savio: Okay Cartoongirl tell us!

Blowhole: Don't!

Me: Sorry boys. I can't, Blowhole is my friend. And I know his mother too well to abuse that power.

Hans: Crap. I was looking forward to hear all about Blowy.

Blowhole: NO ONE calls me that EXCEPT her *points at me* and Mother!

Savio: Blowhole going to give us a smack down! LOL :D

Clemson: ROLF!

Hans: -.-

Me: Blowhole, behave.

Blowhole: *crosses flippers* They started it.

Me: *rubs eyes* Blowhole, do you really want me to call Crystal?

Blowhole: *eye widens* You can't!

Me: I have her number on speed dial and you know it Blowhole.

Blowhole: *whimpering* I'll be good.

Hans: XD

Clemson: XD

Savio: XD

Me: All three of you knock it off!

Hans, Savio & Clemson: O.o

Me: That's better. Now Blowhole, I got a lot of things to do, and I can't have you here by yourself…

Blowhole: I'm not a calf anymore! I can take care of myself you know.

Me: I know, but I don't trust you on my laptop.

Blowhole: Oh come on! So I accidently broke the window, it doesn't mean I can't be trusted.

Me: Let's make a note of "accidently" shall we? And besides Blowhole, I caught you raiding the fridge a couple of times.

Blowhole: I was hungry and thirsty!

Me: You could've asked me for a snack or drink.

Blowhole: I didn't want to bother you.

Me: *rolls eyes* Right.

Hans: Man Blowhole, I didn't think you could be controlled by a HUMAN!

Blowhole: Shut up! I already told you she has dirt on me. What am I supposed to do? Go against her and be publicly humiliated? No thanks.

Savio: You poor unfortunate soul.

Clemson: *laughing* No kidding! XD

Blowhole: Right, I got to go. *leaves*

Hans: I got to go too; I'm getting hungry and tired. Bye! *leaves*

Savio: Same here, I'm bored and I'm tired of hanging out with you guys. *leaves*

Me: And then there were two.

Clemson: Let's talk about our feelings! :D

Me: I'm out. Peace! *leaves*

Clemson: T.T I don't feel love. Since I'm alone, I'll go too, bye. *leaves*

* * *

**I don't hate you Clemson, I just didn't want to talk about my feelings and it was getting late.**

**Clemson: Oh, then that's okay then! :D**

**Right, thanks fore reading people! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is what happens when I'm up at 3 in the morning. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Late Night Chat

Me: Cartoongirl in the hiz house! Sorry, I need to make sure Blowhole keeps his rap music away from me. Anyway it's like 3 am here and I can't sleep.

Blowhole: *sleeping* *snorts*

Me: *looks at Blowhole* Yea, Blowhole is asleep and he can be very funny in his sleep. And I'm typing what he's saying.

Blowhole: *still sleeping* Purple…polka-dot…monkeys.

Me: O.o hahahaha! XD He can so random.

Blowhole: Mommy. *sticks flipper in mouth*

Me: *shakes head* Oh Blowy. How can you be evil? Oh right human thing. I forgot.

Skipper: Hello :)

Me: Who is it?

Skipper: Skipper.

Me: Oh hey Skipper. Can't sleep either?

Skipper: Naw, I thought I'd come and bug you and Blowhole. So where is Mama's boy at? *looks for Blowhlole*

Me: He's asleep.

Skipper: Crud. :(

Blowhole: *sleeping* Feel my wrath…pen-goo-ins.

Skipper: O.o I thought you said he was asleep.

Me: He is. I'm typing that. I want to see what my reviewers would think of hearing what Blowhole does in his sleep.

Skipper: Lol! Anything else he's doing?

Me: Not really, other than sucking his flipper, but that's it.

Skipper: He's a flipper-sucker! XDD Tell me you got pictures of him and send them to me.

Me: I do, and I won't.

Skipper: Why not?

Me: Only I get to embarrass him. He's like my little brother.

Skipper: Isn't he older than you?

Me: Yes, but I act waaay more mature than he does.

Blowhole: stay back…blue marshmallows.

Skipper: O.o ha-ha!

Me: I'm not even going ask him when he wakes up.

Skipper: Why not?

Me: Let's just say I've seen his dreams and they are twisted.

Skipper: I'll make a note to have Kowalski build a device to see Blowhole's dreams.

Me: I advise you don't let Private see. It'll scar the poor kid for life.

Private: What'll scar me for life?

Skipper: Private! What are you doing out of bed soldier?

Private: I heard a something and I went to investigate and I found you typing and chatting with someone. So who are you talking too?

Me: I'm Cheycartoongirl8, but most people call me Cartoongirl.

Private: Oh, well ello' then Cartoongirl.

Me: *small giggle* Hello to you too Private.

Private: So what were you two talking about?

Skipper: Nothing that concerns you Private.

Blowhole: Karaoke…singing…jellyfish.

Private: Who's that?

Me: Blowhole. He's asleep. I'm typing that.

Private: You're with Blowhole! Aren't you afraid of him?

Me: *laughing* Afraid of Blowy? Never! He's like my annoying little brother who I love and hate!

Skipper: Not to mention he's a total Mama's boy! *laughs* XD

Private: I don't understand…

Me: Skipper likes to give Blowy a hard time about him spending so much time with his mom, which is MY job. *frowns at Skipper*

Skipper: What? I like to get part of the action.

Me: -.- But I'M Blowy's older sister. So only _**I**_ get to do it.

Skipper: Not anymore girly!

Private: I still don't get it. :(

Blowhole: *wakes up* *screaming*

Me: Crap not again! *goes comfort Blowhole*

Private: Why did Blowhole wake up screaming?

Skipper: I have no idea Private. 3:) But I can't wait to find out!

Me: *holding and rocking Blowhole* There, there, Blowy. It was just a bad dream. No more nightmares.

Blowhole: *sniffing* You sure?

Me: *cooing gently* Of course. Now my sweet baby bottlenose brother, what happened in your dream?

Skipper: This is going to be good. *rubs flippers evilly* 3:)

Blowhole: *shaking*

Me: Was it about us humans eating you?

Blowhole: *nodding*

Me: *brings Blowhole closer* Oh Blowy, there's no reason to be afraid. I'll protect you.

Skipper: Hahahahaha! Blowhole and Chey sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Me: Shut up Skipper! Must I remind you Blowhole is my little brother?

Blowhole: *stares at me with a big eye* Wh-what is he talking about?

Me: Nothing. Skipper is being stupid. Just lay down and I'll be back with some milk. Don't get irritated with Skipper, ignore him. *leaves*

Skipper: That's right Blowy, listen to big sister Cartoongirl.

Blowhole: *lays back down*

Skipper: Aren't you going to answer me?

Blowhole: No, I'm doing like she said. Ignoring you. *yawns* And she's not my big sister.

Private: Um Skipper? I don't think Cartoongirl would like that.

Me: You bet I wouldn't. Here's your milk Blowy..

Blowhole: Thanks. *takes milk* *starts drinking*

Me: Trying to hurt my baby brother Skipper? Because if you do I'll break every bone in your body.

Skipper: Yea right! You don't even know where I am! *laughs*

Me: At Central Park Zoo, in the penguin habitat, in Kowalski's lab.

Skipper: ….

Blowhole: How do you know?

Me: Google Earth.

Skipper: Crap.

Private: Not to be rude sir but she got you! XD

Skipper: Yes soldier she did. -.-

Blowhole: *laughs*

Skipper: Can it bottle-nose!

Me: *goes to penguins HQ and smacks Skipper in the back of the head really hard and returns home*

Skipper: Ouch! DX

Me: Serves you right.

Blowhole: *snoring*

Me: Aw, my baby brother fell asleep. That's sweet.

Private: Cartoongirl? If I may ask, how do you know Blowhole?

Me: Simple Private, I rescued his mom, babysat him a couple of times and we've been friends ever since.

Private: How interesting.

Skipper: Right. -.- How long have you been up?

Me: Since 12.

Private: Did you have anything that's been keeping you up?

Me: Donuts, soda, donuts, coffee (eek!) and MORE DONUTS!

Skipper: You had too many donuts. -.-

Me: I like donuts! :D

Skipper: Right…I'm out, see ya! *leaves*

Me: I shall get vengeance on you Pudgy the penguin! 3:)

Private: Pudgy the penguin?

Me: It's my nickname for him. :D

Private: Okay. I got to go, Skipper won't like it if I stay up to long. *leaves*

Me: *singing* One is the loneliest if it'll ever do~ Later peeps! *leaves*

* * *

**I know not very random, but I AM Blowy's older sister.**

**Blowhole: No way! I'm older.**

**I act more mature than you do.**

**Blowhole: No you don't! Do I have to prove it to you?**

**You're doing it now by acting immature.**

**Blowhole: *sticks tongue out***

**Yea, you're definately the little brother. Don't forget to review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is what happens when Blowhole makes me watch a document about pie and cakes.**

**Blowhole: What did I get myself into?**

**Extreme annoyance. Enjoy people!**

* * *

Chapter 6: It's the End of Pie!

Me: It's the end of pie! Pie has fallen! Why is there no more pie? *bawls*

Blowhole: *sees comment, looks at me funny* Why are you upset over pie? You don't even like pie!

Me: *suddenly happy* I know. I like being random. :D

Blowhole: You are the weirdest hyooman I have ever met.

Me: And pie shall rule the world!

Blowhole: O.o You don't like pie!

Me: I like cake. Cake shall rule the world!

Blowhole: Okay, that's better. What about people who don't like cake?

Me: Who doesn't like cake? Everybody likes cake! :D

Blowhole: -.- I don't get you.

Me: You don't but the voices in my head do. I love you voices in my head! :)

Voices: We love you Cartoongirl!

Me: I know! I love you too voices. I'm awesome! Let's party! *starts partying*

Blowhole: O.o

Voices: She's sexy and we love her!

Me: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!

Blowhole: Crazy hyooman girl! What is wrong with you? Normal hyoomans don't act like that!

Me: Normal is for losers! Weird IS the new normal! :D

Blowhole: -.- I wonder what it would be like to be her parents and having to put up with this.

Voices: Back off dolphin! You gonna pay!

Blowhole: O.o What I do?

Me: The voices in my head don't like people insulting me. I love the stuffing out of them! *hugs Voices*

Voices: We love Cartoongirl! *hugs me back*

Blowhole: How are voices doing that? They don't have bodies!

Me: Who cares?

Voices: *singing* She's Miss Sweet heart, She's Miss Fun! She's Miss Gentle, She's Miss Loving one!~

Me: Aww! I love the voices in my head!

Blowhole: Why must I be tortured? -.-

Me: Pie is back! Yea for pie!

Blowhole: We just had this conversation! You don't like pie!

Me: Yes I do! I like pumpkin pie!

Blowhole: You don't even eat the crust!

Me: The crust is icky. -.-

Blowhole: How is that I'm the little brother?

Me: Because you throw more tantrums than I do and you whine a lot.

Blowhole: No I don't!

Me: Yes you do!

Blowhole: *whining* No I don't! I don't!

Me: My point exactly.

Blowhole: *crosses flippers and pouts*

Me: Aw! I just love my little brother!

Blowhole: Don't think about it!

Me: Hugsy for Blowy! *hugs Blowhole* :)

Blowhole: Life is torture for me hyoomans. T.T

Me: Don't think that way Blowy.

Blowhole: What are you going to do?

Me: Send those embarrassing pics of you on the internet.

Blowhole: *horrified* You wouldn't!

Me: Don't test me baby bro. *sniggers*

Blowhole: I so hate you right now

Me: And I love you!

Blowhole: I hate you even more. -.-

Me: And I love more than ever! :D

Blowhole: Right, I'm done here. I'm tired, I have a headache and I'm going to bed. *leaves*

Me: Oh Blowy. -.- Pie and Cake rules! See ya my buds! :D

* * *

**Blowhole: You're right. It was annoying.**

**Don't hate me because I'm beautiful! :D**

**Blowhole: -.-**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new reviewer joined that chat! What choas shall happen?**

**Blowhole: I don't know but I hope the choas is for you.**

**Don't ruin the moment. -.-**

**Blowhle: Too late! XD**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dr. Blowholeluv joins the chat

Me: Come to the dark side my viewers (Instead of Cookies we now got Twinkies!) :D

Blowhole: *sees comment* Um, yea I'm already on the dark side. So I don't need Twinkies. Exactly what are Twinkies?

Me: Yellow cream filling sweets. *drools at thought*

Blowhole: Ew you're drooling.

Dr. Blowholeluv: And I'm drooling over you. *drools*

Blowhole: Who are you?

Dr. Blowholeluv: Dr. Blowholeluv. Oh you're such a sexy dolphin!

Blowhole: Cartoongirl! There's a weird hyooman flirting with me!

Me: Hello Dr. Blowholeluv.

Blowhole: You know them?

Me: She asked if she can join and since she knows Crystal, I said yes.

Blowhole: You sick twisted hyooman!

Dr. Blowholeluv: She's not twisted. And I wouldn't speak if I was you.

Blowhole: Why not.

Dr. Blowholeluv: She's not the only one how has dirt on you.

Blowhole: O.O

Me: Yea, I wouldn't push us if I was you Blowy.

Blowhole: *whining* Crap.

Dr. Blowholeluv: *hug Blowhole* Oh I'm gonna loooove this chapter Blowy.

Blowhole: Help!

Me: Oh hush. Don't be such a big baby. Oh wait you are one, my BABY brother! XD

Blowhole: -.-

Dr. Blowholeluv: LOL!

Blowhole: Stay out of this!

Dr. Blowholeluv: You know I do have pictures of you and your mom together.

Blowhole: You wouldn't!

Me: She would.

Blowhole: Why me?

Dr. Blowholeluv: All fair in love of war.

Me: Ain't that the truth! XD

Blowhole: -.- I hate my life.

Me: Now Blowy, don't be like that. We just love you so much!

Blowhole: The main reason why I hate my life.

Me: Blowhole!

Blowhole: What? It's the truth!

Dr. Blowholeluv: Such a bad dolphin. Oh I love you even more! *tackles and hugs him*

Blowhole: *whining* Cartoongirl!

Me: *hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: *still whining* That's not helping!

Me: What? I can't show my baby brother how much I love him?

Blowhole: You can do that by NOT HUGGING ME! *shoves me and Dr. Blowholeluv off*

Dr. Blowholeluv: I would be careful if I was you.

Blowhole: *cross flippers* Why would I care?

Me: Because we can post these on the internet where EVERYBODY can see it.

Blowhole: Crap.

Dr. Blowholeluv: Marry me Doll face! *hugs Blowhole and starts kissing him*

Blowhole: Cartoongirl! Help!

Me: Can't Blowy. I would but I got a lot of Spanish and English homework to work on. But I advise you to not irritate her. I'll be back soon. *leaves*

Blowhole: Cartoongirl!

Dr. Blowholeluv: Now it's just me and you sweetness.

Blowhole: Good bye precious life! *pretends to die*

Dr. Blowholeluv: Oh stop faking! I know you're not dead!

Blowhole: *still pretends to be dead*

Dr. Blowholeluv: Urg! Fine! Play dead like an immature kid.

Blowhole: *not moving*

Dr. Blowholeluv: Well since you're not doing anything. *Kisses Blowhole on the lips*

Blowhole: *sits up, starts spitting* Ew! Ew! Hyooman germs! *wipes mouth and tongue*

Me: Okay I'm back! What I… *sees Blowhole wiping off tongue* Do I really want to know?

Dr. Blowholeluv: Not really.

Me: Good enough for me!

Dr. Blowholeluv: I gotta go! Thanks letting me be here! *leaves*

Me: No problem!

Blowhole: Ew! Ew! I need some disinfect!

Me: Oh Blowy grow up. Or… well… at least boy up.

Blowhole: *cross flippers* *pouts*

Me: I gotta go. This Spanish homework isn't going to do it itself. Adios Amigos! *leaves*

Blowhole: *looks around to see if alone* I can finally do this! *pulls out plush orange fish wearing a green hat* Hello Mr. Fishy! *sticks flipper in his mouth, sucking on it* *sees reviews* Um awkward. Gotta go! Bye! *scurries to leave* *gone*

* * *

**Aw aren't you cute sucking on your flipper with your wittle plush fish.**

**Blowhole: -.- I thought I was alone.**

**Still cute. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blowy help! I'm blind!**

**Blowhole: *pulls sleeping mask off my eyes* Not anymore -.-**

**I love my baby brother! *hugs Blowhole***

**Blowhole: God help me.**

**Here's Chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Disney Take Over!

Me: *singing* I got a lovely batch of coconuts twiddle Dee there they are standing in a row~

Blowhole: Hey CG

Me: ~Big ones small ones some as big as your head!

Blowhole: What!

Me: It's a Disney song!

Blowhole: That's a Disney song?

Me: Yep! Did I annoy you?

Blowhole: A little. -.-

Me: Yay! :D

Hades: Hades in the House!

Blowhole: What the…?

Me: Hades? As in lord of the underworld Hades?

Hades: Is there any other?

Jafar: Let the fun begin!

Blowhole: Who is that?

Jafar: It's me! Jafar! Who may I ask are you?

Blowhole: Dr. Blowhole, an evil dolphin who will one day rule the world! Muhahahahaha!

Me: Seriously Blowy? Right now?

Blowhole: Yes right now. You can't stop evil!

Me: -.-

Hades: And who are you?

Me: I'm Cheycartoongirl8, but most people call me Cartoongirl.

Hades: Really?

Me: Yes really. Now why are you two doing here?

Jafar: To cause turmoil and chaos

Blowhole: that's already being done.

Hades: By who?

Blowhole: *points at Cartoongirl* Her.

Hades: How is a girl causing chaos?

Blowhole: She random, annoying and she sings all the time.

Me: *singing* I'm weird and I love it!

Jafar: O.o

Hades: O.o What is she doing?

Blowhole: Being her annoying self.

Me: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!

Hades: Were you dropped on your head?

Me: Yes I was! But that makes me extra fun! :D

Scar: Any one here?

Me: Only us talking donuts and dancing lawn gnomes!

Scar: What? Donuts can't talk!

Me: Maybe not but we can type! LOL

Jafar: You fell into that one lion!

Scar: Whose there?

Jafar: Jafar, Hades, Dr. Blowhole and Cartoongirl. Jafar typing here.

Scar: Oh, hey Jafar, Hades, whose Cartoongirl and Dr. Blowhole?

Hades: The person who was talking about being a talking donut is Cartoongirl, which is short for Cheycartoongirl8

Blowhole: And I, Dr. Blowhole am evil dolphin who will one day world the world!

Me: Blowy, you will one day, but not right my dear little brother.

Jafar: She's your big sister?

Blowhole: Not really. She likes to say she is but she's not.

Me: Oh hush, you know I am. You whine all the time, you always rely on me to you out of some situation. So you're my little brother.

Blowhole: But I'm older than you!

Me: So? I'm more mature than you are.

Blowhole: No you're…

Me: Oh yes I am. I was the only one out of the both of us that could watch the Cove with freaking out and it's not even a horror movie! It's a documentary!

Blowhole: You hyoomans were killing us dolphins!

Me: I told you it would scare you!

Blowhole: No you didn't!

Scar: What's the Cove?

Me: A documentary about the dolphin killing in Japan.

Blowhole: It was awful!

Me: *rolls eyes* This is why I didn't want you to watch it. What would your mother say if she knew?

Blowhole: She'd ground me until the next millennium.

Me: Now you will behave while you're staying at my place.

Dr. Doofensmirtz: Dr. Doofensmirtz evil incorporated!

Me: Hey Dr. D, what up?

Doofensmirtz: Perry the Platypus destroyed my newest –inator.

Jafar: What's Doof doing here?

Doofensmirtz: I'm a villain too.

Me: *rolls eye* Great, it's a villain party in here.

Blowhole: Oh no.

Scar: What?

Blowhole: She's going to sing.

Hades: Sing what?

Me: *singing* Party rocking in da house tonight.~

Blowhole: Oh God.

Me:~We're gonna make you lose your mind~

Doofensmirtz: It is a catchy song though.

Blowhole: Don't encourage her.

Me: ~something, something, somethiiiing!~

Jafar: That's not even the words of the song!

Me: Well excuse me for not remember the song word for word.

Hades: Am I the only one enjoying this kid?

Me: ~Every day I'm shuffling!~

Hades: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!

Blowhole: That doesn't go to this song!

Hades: Who cares?

Me: Obviously he does.

Jafar: You're just a strange little girl aren't you?

Me: Okay just because I'm 5' 1 doesn't mean I'm that small!

Jafar: I didn't mean it like that -.-

Me: Oh. My bad.

Blowhole: Um Cartoongirl?

Me: Yea Blowy?

Blowhole: Have you seen Mr. Fishy? I-I can't find him.

Scar: Who's Mr. Fishy?

Me: *opens mouth to answer*

Blowhole: *covers Cartoongirl's mouth with flipper* He's my pet.

Me: *rolls eyes*

Hades: What kind of animal is he?

Blowhole: He's a fish.

Me: Hi my name is Cartoongirl; I made this account so I can get on FanFiction…SQUIRREL!

Villains: O.o

Me: Hi there!

Hades: Strangest mortal ever. I LIKE HER! :D

Blowhole: Oh God why me? Why me of all creatures?

Me: *hugs Blowhole* Because I love my baby brother so much!

Blowhole: -.-

Doofensmirtz: Do you guys want to join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?

Scar: What?

Jafar: What is Allah's name is L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?

Me: *sigh* League Of Villainous Evildoers Manically United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness. Why couldn't you do it shorter?

Doofensmirtz: Like what?

Me: You could use D.O.O.M.

Blowhole: D.O.O.M?

Me: The Diabolical Order Of Mayhem.

Snaptrap: Hey that's my organization!

Me: Stay out this rat! *kicks Snaptrap off of FanFiction*

Doofensmirtz: So you going to join?

Blowhole: I'm busy.

Scar: I got an appointment to get skinned.

Jafar: I got a turban to dye.

Hades: I got mortal souls to take care of.

Me: I'm not a science person and I'm not evil enough, and I'm underage.

Doofensmirtz: Joy killers -.-

Jafar: Right, I got a date.

Me: With a Maleficent?

Scar: *sniggers*

Hades: What?

Blowhole: Chill lord of the dead. What's the big deal?

Me: It's a love triangle going through Hades, Maleficent and Jafar.

Hades and Jafar: That's not true!

Scar: I'm out. *leaves*

Blowhole: I gotta message from my mother, peace! *leaves*

Me: I don't want to get burned to a crisp so I'm gone. *leaves*

Jafar: Why does everybody think I have a crush on Maleficent?

Hades: I have no idea. I gotta go, my minions need me. *leaves*

Jafar: *singing* I'm all alone! I got nobody besides me!~ Later chumps! *leaves*

* * *

**Blowhole: Such a wierd Chatper.**

**Wasn't it fun though?**

**Blowhole: No.**

**Joy killer -.- Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're back!**

**Blowhole: Right. I'll be in living room watching TV.**

**No you won't because we a special Guest!**

**Blowhole: Crap!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Little Christian and the Duck song!

Me: Have you ever heard of the duck song?

Blowhole: *sees comment* The Duck song? What's the Duck song?

Me: I'm glad you ask!

Blowhole: *quirks eyebrow*

Me: *singing* Bum, bum, bum, bum da dum~

Blowhole: Crap. -.-

Me: ~A Duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, "Hey!" Bum, bum, bum. "Got any grapes?"

Blowhole: What duck would want grapes?

Me: ~The man said "No, we sale lemonade and it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade. Can I get you a glass?"

Blowhole: How can he understand the duck?

Me: ~The Duck said "I'll pass," And he waddle away, waddle, waddle, till the very next day bum, bum, bum, bum, bum…~

Blowhole: Answer my questions!

Little Christian: Let her finish! I want to hear more about the duck!

Me: ~The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, "Hey!" Bum, bum, bum, "Got any grapes?"

Blowhole: Who are you?

Little Christian: Little Christian. Now shut up!

Me: ~The man said "No like I said yesterday, we sell lemonade okay? Why not give it a try?" The duck said "Goodbye!" And he waddle away, waddle, waddle, then he waddle away, waddle, waddle, and he waddled away, waddle, waddle, till the very next day… bum, bum, bum, bum da dum~

Blowhole: Stop singing!

Little Christian: NO! Continue! *jumps on Blowhole and clamps his mouth shut*

Me: ~The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand "Hey!" Bum, bum, bum, "Got any grapes?"~

Blowhole: *pries Little Christian off of him* When will the duck learn that hyooman doesn't have grapes?

Me: ~The man said "Now this is getting really old, lemonade is all we sold, how about a go?" The duck said "How about…no?" Then he waddle away, waddle, waddle, and he waddled away, waddle, waddle, waddle, and he waddled away, waddle, waddle, till the very next day, bum, bum, bum da dum~

Blowhole: What is wrong with that duck?

Little Christian: Attack the loud mouth dolphin!

Blowhole: What?

Little Christian: *tackles Blowhole and tapes his mouth and flippers together*

Me: ~The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand "Hey!" Bum, bum, bum, "Got any grapes?"

Blowhole: *struggling*

Little Christian: Yay for the duck!

Me: Check the rest of the song on the YouTube!

Little Christian: No!

Me: Hey Little Christian! *sees Blowhole tied up* Why is my little brother tied up?

Little Christian: He wouldn't shut up while you were singing.

Blowhole: *muffling frustrating screaming*

Me: *chuckles* Oh Blowy. *untapes him*

Blowhole: That psychotic freak tapped me!

Little Christian: Be nicer to your big sister.

Blowhole: *sticks tongue out*

Me: Blowhole behave yourself.

Blowhole: *crosses flippers* *pouts*

Little Christian: FLYING RABID MONKEYS!

Blowhole: O.o

Me: Okay? Oh hey Blowy! I found Mr. Fishy stuffed in the couch.

Blowhole: Mr. Fishy! *hugs stuff fish*

Me & Little Christian: Awww.

Blowhole: *stops hugging Mr. Fishy* You saw nothing.

Me: *giggles* Sure we didn't.

Blowhole: *glares*

Little Christian: I LIKE WAFFLES!

Me: I LIKE WAFFLES TOO! :D

Blowhole: I don't get it.

Skipper: Hello Blowhole.

Blowhole: Do I know you.

Skipper: It's me Skipper!

Blowhole: Go away! I got enough problems on my own.

Me: Hey it's Skipper!

Little Christian: Ew! It's Mr. Paranoia Pants! *screams loudly*

Skipper: Don't call me that!

Blowhole: Mr. Paranoia Pants. *laughs* And I thought the nicknames mother gave me were bad.

Little Christian: I'll call you whatever I like Skippy-Boy and you can't stop me! *sticks tongue out at Skipper*

Skipper: Don't call me that either!

Me: Ooooo, this is getting good! *grabs popcorn* *eats popcorn while watching enthusiastically*

Private: 'Ello

Me: Hey Private! What up?

Private: Skipper came on to bug you Blowhole:

Little Christian: Skippy-Boy! Skippy-Boy!

Skipper: I told you not to call me! Human you die!

Blowhole: Hey that's my thing! I threatened to kill humans! You save them! That's our thing pen-goo-in!

Skipper: Not this time Blowy!

Me: Hey that's my nickname for him! Oh Little Christian Private's here too!

Little Christian: Private! *squeals*

Private: G'day to you Miss.

Little Christian: I love you Private! Please be my little brother!

Skipper: Absolutely not!

Me: Shut up Skippy! *shoves sock in his beak*

Private: Well I'd be happy to Miss.

Little Christian: Hooray! *hugs Private*

Me: Guess we're both big sisters now huh Little Christian? *laughs lightly*

Blowhole: Great *rolls eyes*

Me: Shad up. You know you like it.

Blowhole: *sticks tongue out* *phone rings* Mother is calling me! I'm gone! *leaves*

Skipper: *pulls sock out of mouth* Ew. I'm going to wash my mouth out. Later! And I'll get you girls back later! *leaves*

Private: I gotta go too. Skipper won't like it if I'm the computer too long.

Little Christian: *whines* Awww. I'll miss you Private. *puppy dog pout*

Private: Don't worry. I'll be back. Bye! *leaves*

Little Christian: I'll go too. Thanks for having me! *leaves*

Me: Bye! Looks like it's just me again. *hear crashes* Great, Blowhole broke something. Gotta go, see ya later my faithful viewers! (to Blowhole) Blowhole! *leaves*

* * *

**Blowhole: I shall now plot my revenge against the girl.**

**No you won't.**

**Blowhole: I shall now plot against you.**

***smacks Blowhole***

**Blowhole: Ow!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: This show is brought to you by Dr. Blowhole the Fish. IN YO FACE BOTTLE-NOSE!**

**Blowhole: I shall kill you in your sleep.**

**Me: Then I'll come back and haunt you till you die.**

**Blowhole: T.T I just can't win.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hans and Skipper returns

Me: Welcome to Cooking with Cartoongirl!

Blowhole: We get to cook? Sweet! I can try and make Mother's famous fish casserole!

Me: No you won't!

Blowhole: Why not?

Me: Because you blew up my stove!

Blowhole: It was accident!

Me: By turning the stove to 600 degrees for a freaking cake?

Blowhole: So my math skills were a little miscalculated.

Me: Miscalculated? The stove went through the roof! How is that miscalculated?

Blowhole: *opens mouth*

Me: Don't answer.

Blowhole: *closes mouth*

Hans: Hello!

Me: Who is it?

Hans: Me!

Me: Me who?

Hans: Me, Me! Hans the Puffin!

Blowhole: Oh great it's the annoying puffin.

Hans: I'm not annoying!

Blowhole: To me you are.

Me: Shut up! Both of you! I'm trying to cook here!

Blowhole: Then what are we cooking? You haven't told me!

Me: We're making cookies!

Blowhole: Cookies? Are we going to put fish in it? I like fish.

Me: No! Who ever heard of fish cookies?

Blowhole: But mother used to make me fish cookies as a snack when I was little.

Me: Well I'm not Crystal and I don't know how to make fish cookies.

Hans: Fish cookies? That sounds tasty.

Me: Shut up! I'm not making fish cookies.

Skipper: Here's Skipper!

Blowhole: The people you are reaching are not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEPPPP!

Skipper: WTF? O.o

Me: Blowhole!

Skipper: That wasn't funny!

Hans: Yes it was.

Me: No it wasn't Hans.

Skipper: Hans is here too?

Blowhole: Are we making cookies or not? *explosion*

Me: What was that?

Blowhole: Um… I decided to help bake the cookies.

Me: Blowhole!

Skipper: You were making cookies?

Me: Not anymore -.-

Hans: So no more cookies?

Me: Blowhole you are not allowed to kitchen ever again!

Blowhole: It was accident?

Me: That the third time you told me it was an accident!

Skipper: And how many "accidents" have Blowhole had? 3:)

Blowhole: None of your information!

Me: I lost count.

Blowhole: Cartoongirl!

Me: It's the truth!

Skipper: *singing* One of these things just doesn't belong here!

Blowhole: Shut up pen-goo-in!

Hans: Oh Skipper!

Me: Blowhole behave yourself.

Blowhole: You can't make me.

Me: Yes I can.

Blowhole: No you can't.

Me: Can.

Blowhole: Can't!

Me: Can.

Blowhole: Can't!

Me: Can.

Blowhole: Can't!

Me: *wiggles eyebrow at viewers* Can't.

Blowhole: Can!

Me: Can't.

Blowhole: Can! I say you can and you will! *crosses flippers with satisfaction*

Me: As you wish… *smacks Blowhole*

Blowhole: Ow!

Hans: Hahaha! You fell into her trap.

Blowhole: -.-

Skipper: You just got OWNED sea mammal! XD

Blowhole: At least I'm not fat!

Skipper: It's not fat! It's muscle!

Blowhole: Says you.

Hans: Hey Cartoongirl!

Me: What?

Hans: You planning on joining the dark side with us?

Me: Naw, I'm too busy with school and stuff and watching Blowhole at it… I rather not.

Blowhole: Hey! I'm not THAT bad!

Me: *singing* This is the song that never ends ~

Skipper: What is she doing?

Me: ~Cause it goes on and on my friends~

Blowhole: Singing, and by the sound of the song, it's going to last a while.

Me: ~Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was~

Hans: I think it's catchy!

Me: ~But they'll continue singing it forever just because~

Blowhole: Someone kill me. -.-

Me: ~I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody nerves, everybody nerves~

Skipper: You're telling me girly. -.-

Me: ~I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. 2…3…4!~

Blowhole: Stop singing!

Me: You can't stop the power of music man!

Skipper: She's gone hippie! Get her!

Me: Shut up Skipper.

Skipper: *sticks tongue out*

Hans: Right, I got evil to spread, so I'm gone. See ya! *leaves*

Skipper: I'll bug you two later. Bye! *leaves*

Blowhole: *sighs* You're going to want me clean up the kitchen right.

Me: You bet your marine mammal butt I am. Here's a mop. Start cleaning. *hands Blowhole a mop*

Blowhole: The pain.

Me: *glares*

Blowhole: I'm going, I'm going! Later viewers. *leaves*

Me: I gotta watch him. Cartoongirl out! Peace! *leaves*

* * *

**Blowhole: Okay I know I ruined the cookies, so can I have pie?**

**Me: Do you really want pie?**

**Blowhole: Yes!**

**Me: Do you reall really want pie?**

**Blowhole: Yes! I demand pie!**

**Me: Okay. *smashes pie in Skipper's face***

**Blowhole: O.o**

**Me: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're back! Sorry for not updating yesterday, Blowhole got himself sick.**

**Blowhole: *throwing up in bathroom***

**Poor Blowy. Here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Operation Sickness

Me: Hey I know, I forgot how to update yesterday, but I've been busy with Blowhole. He's been sick.

Blowhole: *throwing up in bathroom* Kill me. T.T

Me: Yea, I'm typing that again. He got a hold of some bad fish and he was playing in the rain till he started to sneeze. I told him not to do it, but he just doesn't listen. *shakes head*

Blowhole: *violent vomiting*

Me: Yea, now he's really pale, dark circles under his eyes, reddish eye, a fever, cold flashes, hot flashes, sneezing and vomiting.

Blowhole: End my life! T.T

Me: *knocks on bathroom door* Blowy are you okay?

Blowhole: *harsh puking* No!

Me: Would you like me to make you some fish soup?

Blowhole: *weak* Yes'm

Me: Okay. I'll make the couch good and comfortable for you.

Blowhole: *violent vomiting* *weak* Thank you.

Me: No problem, anything for my sick baby brother.

Hans: What's black and white and has a colorful beak?

Me: Hans!

Hans: Yes! It is I! Hans the puffin!

Me: Not now Hans, my little brother is really sick.

Hans: Your little brother?

Me: *face palm* Blowhole. Blowhole is my little brother. How many chapters have I gone saying that Blowhole was my little brother?

Hans: Um… two?

Me: *face palms* No. Wrong, way wrong Hans.

Hans: How would I know? I'm not Dr. Mammal Fish.

Me: Okay I can be really patient, but my patience is wearing thin.

Hans: Why?

Blowhole: *Harsh vomiting*

Hans: Was that Blowhole?

Me: Yes. *knocks on bathroom door* (to Blowhole) Blowy? Are you doing a little better in there baby?

Blowhole: No.

Me: Don't worry honey; you'll be better in a few days. Are you ready to leave the bathroom?

Blowhole: *whimpering* Do I have too?

Me: I know you feel miserable but it'll help.

Blowhole: *pokes head out of bathroom door* *shaking horribly* R-really?

Me: *cups Blowhole's head in hands* Yes really.

Hans: How bad does he look?

Me: *sends picture of sick Blowhole*

Hans: Eek! Okay that's horrible!

Blowhole: Zzzz

Me: Blowhole fell asleep. *tries to pick Blowhole up* *gasp* Oh god he's heavy! I'm cutting down his diet.

Hans: Blowhole's on a diet?

Me: He's been sneaking food from the fridge.

Hans: So the mammal fish is beige eating?

Me: Yes. God knows why.

Blowhole: Giant… dancing… caterpillars…

Me: *drags Blowhole to couch* *grunting* Dude needs to take off a few pounds!

Hans: What did he say?

Me: He talks in his sleep. Don't even ask me what goes on in his dreams. I'm still scarred from last time I went into his dream world. *shudders*

Hans: What was it like?

Me: Creepy.

Hans: That's it? No detail?

Me: Do you want to be scarred for life?

Hans: I'm an evil villain. What's the worst that could happen?

Me: *sends Hans into Blowhole's dream world*

Hans: *returns a five minutes later* THAT WAS MESSED UP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?

Me: I told you.

Hans: Yea, I'm going to therapy.

Me: At least you're getting help. -.- *struggles to get Blowhole on couch*

Hans: Why didn't you?

Me: I have my reasons. *cough*Blowhole*cough*

Hans: Right, I gotta go. *leaves*

Me: *looks at Blowhole* What am I going to do with you?

Blowhole: *shaking in sleep* *groaning*

Me: *kisses Blowhole lightly on the forehead* Don't worry Blowy, I'm right here. I'll be back later viewers; I just wanted to give you this update. Later! *leaves*

* * *

**I know not random at all. Just a looks of what I had to put up with.**

**Blowhole: Fish soup?**

**Yes Blowy, here's your fish soup, please review. **

**Yes Blowy I got your fish soup right here. Please review. Eat up **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's an all girl chapter! Whoo hoo!**

**Blowhole: What? I'm stuck with girls in this chapter? Help!**

**Crystal is here.**

**Blowhole: Mother? Let's get this show on the road then!**

* * *

Chapter 12: TroyandGabriella4Ever, Crystal and Dr. Blowholeluv, Girl power!

Me: Hello people we got a special guest today!

Blowhole: Another one?

Me: I see someone is all better.

Blowhole: Yup! That medicine you gave me really helped!

Dr. Blowholeluv: I'm Baaaack!

Blowhole: You can't be!

Dr. Blowholeluv: It is I! Dr. Blowholeluv!

Blowhole: Nooo!

TroyandGrabriella4ever: And me!

Me: Hey! TroyandCrabriella4ever what up?

TroyandGrabriella4ever: Not much.

Crystal: Victor honey. I'm online like you ask!

Blowhole: Mommy!

Me: Aw, you still call your mom, Mommy, that's cute.

Blowhole: Hush you.

Crystal: Victor be nice. That is not how you talk to your babysitter.

Blowhole: yes mother.

Dr. Blowholeluv: OMG! Crystal is here chatting with us!

TroyandGrabriella4ever: Really? Um who's Crystal?

Blowhole: My mother who raised me since I was a day old.

Me: Hey Crystal, how's your mission going?

Crystal: Just fine Cartoongirl, just fine.

Blowhole: Mother how long are you going to be?

Crystal: For a while baby.

Dr. Blowholeluv: Hey Crystal, you don't mind if I date your little boy do you?

Blowhole: No! No, no, no, no!

Crystal: Victor!

Me: I don't think Vic is ready for a girlfriend yet.

Blowhole: Don't call me Vic!

TroyandGrabriella4ever: What about me?

Blowhole: No!

Dr. Blowholeluv: I LIKE CAKE!

Me: Who doesn't like cake?

Crystal: Oh yes cake does sound good. But Victor isn't allowed to have very many sweets.

Me: Don't worry; I've been making sure he's not over-eating or under-eating.

Blowhole: Hey!

Me: Hush you!

Blowhole: Someone help! I'm stuck in a room full of girls!

Crystal: Victor!

Me: *starts singing* ~I come home in the morning light, my mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"~

TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones and girls they wanna have fun!~

Blowhole: Seriously?

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Oh girls just wanna have fuu-uun!~

Crystal: Victor mind your manners.

Blowhole: *pouts*

Me: ~Phone rings in the middle of the night my father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"

TroyandGrabriella4ever:~Oh Daddy dear you know you're still number one!~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~But girls just wanna have fuu-uun!~

Me: ~Girls just wanna have…~

TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~That's what we really want!~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Some fuuu-uun!~

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~When the work in day is done oh Girls just wanna have fuu-uun!~

Blowhole: End this torment!

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~Oh Girls just wanna have fun!~

Crystal: Now Blowy honey, it's really nice that the girls are preforming for us.

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~Girls they wanna… Wanna have fun girls… They wanna…~

Blowhole: Do I have to sit here in this torture?

Crystal: Victor! Do you want me to have Cartoongirl punish you?

Blowhole: No.

Crystal: Then behave.

Blowhole: yes mother.

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Some boys take a beautiful girl…~

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~And hide her away from the rest of the world!~

Me: ~I wanna be the one to walk in the sun!~

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~Oh girls just wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have… That's all they really want. Some fuu-uun!~

Blowhole: Make a note not to have kids, especially girls.

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~When the work in day is done, oh girls they wanna have fu-un. Oh girls just wanna have fun! Girls they wanna… Wanna have fun girls… They wanna… Just wanna, just wanna, just wanna, just wanna… Fun! ... That's all they really want! Some fuuu-uuun! When the work in day is done, oh girls just wanna have fu-un. Oh girls just wanna have fu-un!"

Blowhole: Is this song almost over?

Crystal: Victor!

Blowhole: What? I'm just asking!

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~Girls they wanna… wanna have fun girls…. They wanna… wanna have fun~

Me: ~When the working, when the working when the working…~

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: ~Day and night is done oh girls… Girls just wanna have fu-un!~

Crystal: That was wonderful girls!

Blowhole: Finally!

Me, Dr. Blowholeluv & TroyandGrabriella4ever: Thank you.

Crystal: Well I gotta go.

Blowhole: Do you have to mother?

Crystal: Yes, I'm sorry sweetie, but I'll home soon promise.

Me: Good my Crystal, have a safe trip.

Blowhole: Bye mother, I love you.

Crystal: I love you too sweetie. *leaves*

TroyandGabriella4ever: That was fun! Can't wait for next chapter! Bye! *leaves*

Dr. Blowholeluv: See ya tomorrow guys! Bye! *leaves*

Blowhole: Something that you're not telling me Cartoongirl?

Me: Yea, Dr. Blowholeluv is staying with us for a couple of chapters.

Blowhole: What!

Me: It's only for a while.

Blowhole: Fine. I'm going to take a bath.

Me: Good you smell like fish.

Blowhole: Hey!

Me: Well it's true.

Blowhole: *growls* *leaves*

Me: I gotta go too, what would you do is one and I NEVER miss an episode! Later! *leaves*

* * *

**Blowhole: That was awful!**

**Oh you know it like it!**

**Blowhole: No I didn't!**

**Lair. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people, sorry I couldn't have updated yesterday. The internet was on the Fritz. Technology sucks sometimes.**

**Kowalski: How dare you!**

**What? Kowalski is that you?**

**Kowalski: Technology is the core of everything today! How can you say technology sucks?**

**Where's Blowhole at? **

**Kowalski: He's busy.**

**Doing what?**

**Kowalski: Nothing you need to know. Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**What? No! Kowalski tell me where Blowhole is!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Kowalski and Rico at Last!

Blowhole: *looks around to see if close is clear* *smiles* *puts on sunglasses* *slides into the room* *music playing* ~I like that old time rock and roll!~

Me: Hey Blowy have you seen my… *see's Blowhole dancing*

Blowhole: ~That kinda music that sooths the soul!~

Me: *starts filming Blowhole* 3:)

Blowhole: ~Don't take me to a disco!~

Dr. Blowholeluv: Hey what's…?

Me: Shh!

Blowhole: ~You'll never get me out on the floor!~ *turns to see us* *stops* How long have you been standing there?

Me: Long enough.

Kowalski: What's the theory of what polar molecules?

Me: There's only one nerd, other than Blowhole…

Blowhole: Hey! I'm not a nerd!

Me: *ignores Blowhole* that'll ask a stupid science question like that. Kowalski!

Kowalski: Yes it is I! Kowalski the smartest penguin in the world! What… Blowhole is here!

Dr. Blowholeluv: We don't care!

Kowalski: :(

Dr. Blowhole: Kowalski is here?

Me: Yes Kowalski is here.

Rico: FISH!

Dr. Blowholeluv: And so is Rico.

Rico: Oh yea!

Me: Great. -.-

Kowalski: Oh come on. I got fun trivia facts!

Me & Dr. Blowholeluv: No one wants to play trivia!

Blowhole: I might've. -.-

Me: Nerd.

Blowhole: I'm not a nerd!

Me: Yes you are!

Blowhole: Not!

Me: Are!

Blowhole: Not!

Me: Are!

Blowhole: Not! Not! Not! Not! Not!

Me: Are! Are! Are! Are! Are!

Blowhole: Not!

Me: *jerks eyebrow at viewers* Not!

Blowhole: Are!

Me: Not!

Blowhole: Are! I am too a nerd and you will call me that! *crosses flipper in satisfaction* *realize trick* *Slaps forehead*

Rico: Ha-ha!

Blowhole: Shut up! She tricked me!

Kowalski: She tricked you? An evil genius like you got tricked by a girl!

Dr. Blowholeluv: Shut up! Blowhole is a handsome, smart… and dreamy and the way he sings makes you feel like you're in heaven… *starts to drool* *zones out*

Rico: O.o

Kowalski: Um… Who is that?

Me: *shrugs* Dr. Blowholeluv. She likes him.

Kowalski: What person would like the bad guy?

Me: A lot of people. Besides Blowy is my little brother.

Blowhole: I'm not THAT little!

Me: Shut up! I already won the argument! Do you need me to prove it to you?

Blowhole: *shaking* N-n-no.

Me: And don't make me.

Blowhole: Yes'm

Rico: Ha-ha!

Blowhole: Shut up! She's scary!

Me: Yea, I'm his conscience.

Rico: Oogie boogie!

Blowhole: You are not!

Kowalski: Impossible! A person's choice is due to the morals that he or she chooses and…

Me: And blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! I don't care!

Rico: KABOOM! *pulls out stick out dynamite*

Kowalski: Rico, please put the dynamite up.

Rico: Aw.

Blowhole: Must everything be about explosions with you Rico?

Rico: Yup!

Blowhole: ^-^'

Dr. Blowholeluv: RABID FLYING CLAMS!

Kowalski: What? That doesn't make since!

Me: Oh God here it comes…

Kowalski: Clams are mollusks; they cannot fly or get rabid! They simply have a gland under their tongue that makes bile, not rabies. Rabies is a…

Me: Shut up! No one cares!

Kowalski: :(

Blowhole: I could've told them that!

Me: If you did I'd duct tape your mouth shut.

Blowhole: Shutting up.

Me: Good.

Dr. Blowholeluv: Marry me Blowy! *Hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: Help! A crazy fangirl is hugging me! Get her off!

Me: *hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: *whining* That's not helping!

Me: What? I'm just showing my baby brother some love.

Blowhole: I don't want your love!

Me: Yes you do and you know it.

Blowhole: *blows raspberry*

Kowalski: *sarcastic* Wow Blowhole that was SO mature.

Blowhole: Shut up!

Dr. Blowholeluv: I LIKE CAKE!

Me: CAKE!

Rico: CAKE!

Kowalski: O.o

Blowhole: O.o

Kowalski: Do you…?

Blowhole: No, and don't even bother asking when you're around Cartoongirl.

Kowalski: Who?

Blowhole: You know the girl that said I'm her baby brother?

Kowalski: Yea.

Blowhole: That's Cheycartoongirl8, but most people call her Cartoongirl b/c it's shorter.

Kowalski: I see.

Skipper: Kowalski! Rico! Get off the computers this instant!

Me: Hey look! It's Skippy!

Skipper: Shut up Cartoongirl! I don't have time to irritate you and Blowhole today. Kowalski! Rico! We got a mission, let's go!

Kowalski: Coming sir, later! *leaves*

Rico: BUH-BYE! *leaves*

Skipper: Good. *leaves*

Blowhole: And then there were three.

Dr. Blowholeluv: I gotta go. But I'll see you later my smooth skinned angel. *leaves*

Blowhole: *Shudders* Creepy fangirl.

Me: Hey Blowy. I got a question for you.

Blowhole: What?

Me: What do you call a flower before it opens?

Blowhole: This question seems familiar…

Me: What do you call a flower before it opens?

Blowhole: *slowly* a bud…?

Me: I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BUD!

Blowhole: Oh come on!

Me: *laughing hysterically*

Blowhole: I'm leaving. There's only so much weird a guy can handle, and I'm up to here with it! *places flipper above head*

Me: Oh come on Blowy I was joking! Can't you handle a joke?

Blowhole: I'm gone. *leaves*

Me: Obviously not. I better go apologize... Even if it was for a joke. Later peeps! *leaves*

* * *

**Where's Blowhole at!**

**Kowalski: *nervously* Um the number you are looking for is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEP!**

**Blowhole: Um did I miss anything?**

**Where have you been?**

**Blowhole: I was dealing with a techno-difficulty at home.**

**And you didn't tell me?**

**Blowhole: I sent Kowalski as my replacement.**

**Kowalski bored me!**

**Kowalski: Hey! I'm not boring!**

**You are to me!**

**Kowalski: I'm out of here. Later. *leaves***

**Never have Kowalski as your replacement ever again!**

**Blowhole: Fine. Please review!**

**Hey that's my line!**

**Blowhole: Not anymore.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people. I'm really tired. I just got from P.E. and it sucks.**

**Blowhole: Which is why I'm glad I'm an animal and I don't go to school!**

**Which is why I'm glad this is my last year in P.E. Whoo-hoo!**

**Blowhole: Great. -.-**

**Oh you know you love me. Enjoy Chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14: More Guests!

Me: It's a rapping competition between me and Blowy!

Blowhole: (rapping) Hey alright. Oh yea I'm hot but I'm not taking it back, 'cause everyone knows that chicks can't rap!

Me: *waves him off*

Blowhole: I'm so cool I make the mama's drop, with my lyrics so hot I make the comment pop, 'cause me always keep things popping and you should stick to shopping.

Me *rolls eyes*

Blowhole: I know it better wetter what face it girl you're opening act, and I'm the main event.

Me: Oh you think you're bad, I'll show you.

Blowhole: Then bring it!

Me: Frisch, Frisch, Frisch, oh how cute a little rapping dolphin sigk yo mama's a rejected doll pin.

Blowhole: O.O

Me: And I'm so cool you find my name in a blog but not you homey Blowy's a name of a dog, oh! So if you respect my respect don't make think that you're a bomb if you get you're tools from . So too bad Blowy, I like to say "Sorry Charlie," 'cause you're free styling is nothing compared to my Harley! They all heard you rapping and they we're like "map," Then I showed up and everyone was like "yeah!" So face it Blowy, you couldn't rap if I stapled your lips and took a cover on your blowhole back.

Ocean3209: Dude just got burned!

Blowhole: Who are you?

Ocean3209: Ocean3209.

Me: Hey girlfriend! Is Hans with you?

Ocean3209: Not this time thank goodness.

Blowhole: Cartoongirl may be a better rapper than me but she's not better at me in swimming!

Ocean3209: We'll see about that!

Blowhole: Bring it on hyooman!

Blowhole & Ocean3209: *hops into pool that magically appeared*

Me: Um, I guess I'll be the referee. On your mark, get set, go?

Blowhole & Ocean3209: *racing*

Me: This is going to take a while people.

Blowhole: I win!

Ocean3209: I let you win!

Blowhole: Don't try and act all tough. Dolphins are natural swimmers.

Ocean3209: Yeah and natural prey to sharks! You scared of sharks Blowy?

Blowhole: That's none of your business!

Me: Oh dear.

Ocean3209: Blowhole's afraid of sharks!

Blowhole: I am not!

Ocean3209: Are too!

Blowhole: Not!

Ocean3209: Too!

Blowhole: Not!

Ocean3209: Too!

Me: Shut up both of you! Blowhole, Sharks are natural predators of dolphins and you are a bit intimidated by them. Ocean3209, Blowhole isn't exactly "scared" of sharks. He is able to watch Jaws without having a heart attack.

Blowhole: *sticks tongue*

Ocean3209: Oh that was SO mature.

Blowhole: Shut up!

Me: *slaps forehead*

Ocean3209: Hey Blowhole I bet I can watch every horror movie ever made and not puke.

Blowhole: You're on!

Me: Here we go again.

(24 days later)

Ocean3209: Ha! I didn't puke!

Blowhole: Whatever.

Me: Zzzzz

Blowhole: Um Cartoongirl? *pokes Cartoongirl* Cartoongirl? You have a story to host.

Me: *wakes up* Huh? Is the competition over already?

Ocean3209: Yea.

Me: Huh. Well I can't stay long. I have a college thing to go to. You can never be too early to look for a college to go to.

Blowhole: So I'm going to be alone? Hurray!

Me: No, you'll be staying with my good friend Ocean3209.

Ocean3209: Ha!

Blowhole: Cartoongirl!

Me: Be good Blowy! Bye! *leaves*

Blowhole: Yea I'm sticking around. Later! *leaves*

Ocean3209: Oh no you're not! I'll check you later guys. I have a bottle-nose to watch. (to Blowhole) Blowhole! *leaves to find Blowhole*

* * *

**yeah I know, not very random again, but I'm really tired. P.E. Wears a person out.**

**Blowhole: Especially you since you suck at physical activity.**

**Shut up.**

**Blowhole: *blows raspberry***

**Little kid.**

**Blowhole: *pouts***

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

***singing* ~We're back! We're back! So we are to stay! No longer to say "Good bye" "So long" We're back! We're back! We're back!~**

**Blowhole: What is wrong with you?**

**Nothing. I was bored.**

**Blowhole: Where did you get that song off of?**

**Alice and Wonderland, I just changed the lyrics.**

**Blowhole: Figures. -.-**

**Enjoy Chapter 15!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Julian joins.

Me: Okay Blowhole it's time for our new theme song.

Blowhole: Okay? Um what are we going to do?

Me: Um I know! You can play the guitar!

Blowhole: Um, I don't have fingers.

Me: Oh. Okay you play this!

Blowhole: I don't wanna play that! I'll look silly!

Me: Come on Blowy, this will be fun!

Blowhole: Nope, not going to do it.

Me: It's for our viewers.

Blowhole: Fine. But they better not laugh!

Me: Okay! You better get on out there!

Blowhole: *sticks head out* *Sousaphone around him* *smiles at viewers* *starts playing Sousaphone*

Me: *comes out* *starts singing* If you like to talk to penguins. If a dolphin can make you smile. If you like to waltz with lemurs up and down the zoo aisles. Have we got a story for you.

Voices in my head: Chatting with Blowhole! Chatting with Blowhole! Chatting with Blowhole! Chatting with Blowhole! Chatting with Blowhole!

Me: Penguins! Zookeepers! Gorillas! Gotta be…

Voices: Blowhole!

Me: Villains! Calling Maurice! Peachy keen!

Voices: Blowhole!

Me: Kangaroos! Puffin sour! Half an hour!

Voices: Blowhole!

Me & Voices: There's never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever a story like Blowhole! There's never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever a story like Blowhole: It's time for Blowhoo-oo-oo-le!

Blowhole: *falls down* *blows into Sousaphone last time*

King Julian: It is I! You beloved king!

Me: *horrified* Oh god it's Julian!

Blowhole: That lemur?

King Julian: Yes it is I!

Blowhole: Can I kill him?

Me: Blowhole!

Blowhole: What? I was just asking.

King Julian: Why would he be wanting to be killin' me? I am da king!

Me: In your head.

Blowhole: Good one! *high flipper Cartoongirl*

King Julian: How dare you be mean to da king!

Me: Maybe because we don't like you?

Blowhole: I don't like him… I hate him.

Me: I tolerate you Julian, but I'm not a fan.

King Julian: :(

Blowhole: Now can I get rid of the little pest?

Me: Not yet. Would do you want Julian?

King Julian: I want to be partying!

Me: Can't you do that with Mort and Maurice?

King Julian: The fish smelly penguins had to be borrowing-y Maurice and I kick-ity that stupid Mort out of da zoo.

Blowhole: Can I get rid of him now?

Me: Hush you!

King Julian: Like the girly say fishy face, be shutting up!

Blowhole: I'm not a fish! I'm a mammal! A mammal!

Me: Blowy calm down. He's an idiot, remember?

King Julian: Hey!

Me: Well it's true!

King Julian: How dare you assault da king!

Blowhole: So? We don't like you.

King Julian: Maurice shall king you off the internet!

Me: You don't own the internet, it's for everyone. :P

Blowhole: What about now?

Me: Blowhole!

Blowhole: What?

King Julian: yea you fishy face.

Blowhole: I'm not a fish!

Me: PANCAKES!

Blowhole: O.o

King Julian: Ooh, do you have some? The king likes pancakes.

Blowhole: She doesn't have pancakes she was just being random.

King Julian: Shame on you girly! The Sky Spirits shall be punishing you!

Me: *Blows raspberry*

Blowhole: Sky Spirits?

Me: Don't get him started!

King Julian: Da Sky Spirits are…

Me: *tapes King Julian's mouth*

Blowhole: Thank you, he was giving me a headache.

Me: And now Julian goes bye-bye. Bye-bye Julian *waves goodbye*

King Julian: *shakes head* *tries to pull off tape*

Me: BOMBS AWAY! *kicks Julian off of FanFiction*

Blowhole: *whistles* Good distant.

Me: Thank you.

Blowhole: I got evil to take care of, Later! *leaves*

Me: *singing* I'm so lonely! Mr. Lonely! I got nobody all of my own! Ooooo!~ Cartoongirl out man! Peace!

* * *

**The song we sang was based off of the VeggieTales Theme song.**

**Blowhole: I hated it.**

**You hate everything I do.**

**Blowhole: Hello I'm EVIL! I have a reputation here!**

**I don't care. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blowhole: Hey everyone! Cartoongirl couldn't make it. She had a to go take her writing exam for her driving test.**

***enters* **

**Blowhole: How it go?**

**Awful! I miss five sign questions! Driving tests are hard!**

**Blowhole: They are not.**

**You're an animal! You don't know how to drive a car! And don't any of you viewers laugh!**

**Blowhole: Good point. Enjoy Chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16: James4ever in da house!

Me: Doo, doo, doo, doo, do, do, do, do

Blowhole: *whining* Do I have to do this?

Me: *kicks him*

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna

Me: Do, do de-be-do

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna

Me: Do do-do do

Blowhole: Mahna, MahnaB

Me: Do doo be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo-doodle do, do, do-doo do!

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna, Mahna, Mahna, meh naaah, ump nump, Meh neh ump, ump, na, nump ump. Mehh, nehh…?

Me: *shaking head*

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna.

Me: Do, do, be-doo-do

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna

Me: Do, do-do, do

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna.

Me: Do doo be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo-doodle do, do, do-doo do!

Blowhole: Mehh, ruu, ruu, nump ump! Meh, nehh, ruu, ruu ump nump! Meh nump nuump nada, meh, neh nah? Nah? Hm?

Me: *shaking head*

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna.

Me: Do, doo be-doo-do

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna!

Me: Do doo do-do

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna!

Me: Do doo be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo-doodle do, do, do-doo do!

Blowhole: *back turned, dancing to himself* Mehh, nehh, nehh… Nehh nuuh, nehh, Mehh, nehh, nehh… Nehh, nuuh, nehh, Mehh, nehh, nehh… Nehh, nuuh, nehh… Nehh, nehh…

Me: *shaking head*

Blowhole: *sadly* Mahna, Mahna *riding a distance away*

Me: Do doo-do do

Blowhole: Mahna, Mahna

Me: Do do-do do!

Blowhole: *distance* Mahna, Mahna!

Me: Do doo be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo-doodle do, do, do-doo do!

Blowhole: *dance to self again* Mehh neh, neh, nuu, nehh. Mehh, neh, neh, nuu, neh… *looks back at Cartoongirl* *turns away* Mehh neh, nuuh. Mehneh? *rolls back up to Cartoongirl* Mahna, Mahna!

Me: Do doo be-doo-do!

Blowhole: *moving toward exit* MAHNA, MAHNA!

Me: Do-do, do-do

Blowhole: *heading through exit* Mahna, Mahna!

Me: Do doo be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo-doodle do, do, do-doo do!

Blowhole: MAHNA, MAHNA!

Me: Do doo be-doo-do

Blowhole Mahna, Mahna!

Me: Do do-do do!

Blowhole: *passes James4ever* Mahna, Mahna!

Me: Do doo be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo, be-doo-doo-doodle do, do, do-doo do!

James4ever: *telephone rings* Hello?... Okay just a second. *hands phone to Cartoongirl* It's for you.

Me: *listens to phone*

Blowhole: MAHNA, MAHNA!

James4ever: That was… interesting?

Me: Blowhole! Get back in here!

Blowhole: Crud.

James4ever: How is it a dolphin is staying out of water? The need moist skin or they'll dry out.

Blowhole: Lotion. Especially baby lotion.

Me: Blowy, still use baby lotion likes a baby? *smirks*

Blowhole: No! It's much softer than the other brands! I have delicate skin.

Me: *rolls eyes* Right, delicate skin, sure.

Skipper: Hello?

James4ever: Who is it?

Skipper: Skipper!

James4ever: *squeals* OMG! IT'S SKIPPER!

Skipper: Um…?

Blowhole: This hyooman has a thing for Skipper.

Me: I'll say.

Skipper: I have a fan on here? Finally! One who's not obsessed with Blowhole!

Blowhole: That's because I'm awesome.

Skipper: In your head.

Blowhole: Cartoongirl!

Me: Skipper! I'm the only one who gets to torture him!

Skipper: Not anymore!

James4ever: I agree with Skipper!

Me: I don't!

Blowhole: Neither do I!

Skipper: What's blue, evil and a total mama's boy?

Blowhole: I don't think I'm going to like the answer.

Skipper: It's Blowhole! *laughing hysterically*

Blowhole: That's not funny!

Skipper: Yes it was!

Me: Okay, I admit, it was a little funny.

Blowhole: Cartoongirl!

Me: Sorry Blowy, but it's kinda true.

Blowhole: Cartoongirl!

Me: Don't look at me anymore Blowy.

Skipper: Ha-ha!

Blowhole: *pouts*

James4ever: Don't be sad Blowy, you're sister still loves you.

Blowhole: *blows raspberry*

Jame4ever: Cartoongirl is right, you fit being her little brother.

Blowhole: Shut up!

Me: It's kinda true.

Skipper: Aw, wittle Blowy loves his big sissy. *sniggers*

Blowhole: Shut up Skipper!

Me: Aw! I love you two baby brother! *hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: *whining* That's not helping!

Skipper: Ha-ha!

Blowhole: Shut up Skipper!

James4ever: The power of siblings' love.

Blowhole: Shut up!

Skipper: Don't deny it Blowhole. *sniggers*

Blowhole: That's it! I'm outta here! *leaves*

Me: Blowy come on! We were just kidding. Okay Skipper wasn't, but Skipper is just a jerk! Blowy! *runs after Blowhole*

James4ever: We really upset Blowhole.

Skipper: He deserved it.

James4ever: It still wasn't nice.

Skipper: Who cares? I'm gone. Later! *leaves*

James4ever: Great I'm alone. I guess I should leave. I might come back later to annoy them more. Later! *leaves*

* * *

**Blowhole: You feel any better?**

***eating ice cream* Yes. Oh chocolate ice cream, you make everything better. *eats more ice cream***

**Blowhole: What is with girls and ice cream making them feel better?**

**Because it patches a hole in our broken hearts.**

**Blowhole: Girls are wierd. And you're the wierdest one of all.**

**Thank you! :D**

**Blowhole: That wasn't a compliment.**

**Thank you!**

**Blowhole: Never mind -.-**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi people! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! My computer had a virus and I was busy getting rid of it!**

**Blowhole: OOh, you've been a bad author negletting you're readers.**

**You're making it worst Blowy!**

**Blowhole: Hello villain! **

**Sometimes technology sucks!**

**Kowalski: Take that back!**

**Oh God it's Kowalski again. **

**Kowalski: Technology doesn't suck!**

**Enjoy chapter 17, while me and Kowalski have our argument.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Cute-off!

Me: Hey everyone! I have a special announcement!

Blowhole: You're going start being funny?

Me: No! I mean yes! I… I'm already a funny person!

Blowhole: *sarcastic* Sure you are.

Me: Oh shut it Blowhole. Any way my special announcement is that we are going to have our very first Cute-Off Competition!

Blowhole: A what?

Ocean3209: A Cute-Off!

Blowhole: Please tell me that's not Ocean3209.

Me: I can't, because it is.

Blowhole: Cartoongirl!

Hans: Ja! I'm here too!

Me: And so it Hans! That's right people, me and Ocean has been chatting and Blowy and Hans has been competing with each other to see who's the cutest among the two and we decided that I should have a chapter dedicated to it.

Ocean3209: It's going to be fu-un! 3:)

Hans: No it's not!

Me: You only say that because you know you're going to lose.

Hans: Me? Lose? I'm much cuter than Dr. Mammal fish!

Blowhole: You wish!

Me: Looks like we're ready to kick this off.

Ocean3209: Who wants to start first?

Hans: Me!

Me: Okay. What do you got?

Hans: *sticks wing in mouth* *tilts head to side* *eyes grow big and innocent*

Ocean and Me: AWWW!

Blowhole: Pfft, I could do better.

Hans: Prove it.

Blowhole: Okay. *tilts head to side* *eye large to child-like innocents* *puts flipper in mouth* *hold Mr. Fishy in other*

Ocean and Me: AWWWWW! So cute!

Hans: *growls* One moment *leaves to get some stuff* *comes back wearing a baby blue nightcap and holding a blankie* *eyes widen to the absolute cuteness* *tilts head to side while smiling*

Ocean3209: Aw Hans you're killing me with Cuteness!

Me: He might win.

Blowhole: In his dreams! *get on back* *brings head towards his side* *looks up with a big innocent eye* *sucks on flipper*

Me: AW Blowy! That's adorable!

Hans: I can do better. *puts on diaper* *cooing like a baby*

Ocean and Me: Awww!

Blowhole: *growls* Oh so that's how we're going play it them. *leaves*

Hans: Ha! He's forfeiting!

Me: I don't think that's what he's doing.

Ocean3209: Then what is he doing?

Me: I have no idea.

*A kitten that looks like Dr. Blowhole comes in*

Me: Aw kitty!

Kitty: I'm not a kitty it's me Blowhole! I'm a baby cat! Mew!

Hans: That's not fair! I didn't know we could change to baby animals!

Blowhole: We only had to be cute; they didn't say we couldn't turn into any other animals to be cute. *rubs against Cartoongirl's leg* *purring*

Ocean3209 and Me: AWWWWW! :3

Hans: *growls*

Blowhole: *gets on back* *dabs paw in air* *tucks other three paws near body* *tilts head* Mew?

Ocean3209&Me: AW!

Me: Blowy you're killing us with cuteness!

Hans: That's it! I'm making myself so cute no one can resist me! *leaves*

Blowhole: :D I'm winning!

Me: I don't know Blowy, Hans still has a chance.

Blowhole: Doubt it. *licks front paw*

Hans: *comes in wearing a sailor suit with a lollipop with wing*

Ocean3209: AWWWW!

Blowhole: *narrows eyes* I can do better. *leaves*

Me: Wow you boys are really competitive.

Blowhole: *comes back wearing a bonnet**a yellow pacifier in mouth* *wearing a diaper* *rubs against Hans* Mew? *bats child-like eye*

Me: I can't take it. I'm dying of cute attack. *pretends to die*

Ocean3209: AW! Blowy you're adorable.

Me: *wakes from dying* *stands up* Okay people since me and Ocean are Hans and Blowhole's older sisters it is wrong to decide who won. So you, the viewers will decide who wins…. Blowhole….

Blowhole: Pick me! I'm mean look at me! I'm a cute little kitten wearing a bonnet!

Me: Or Hans…

Hans: Ja! Choose me! I'm much cuter than Blowhole. I'm wearing a sailor suit for Pete's sake! How can that not be cute!

Me: Please send your votes!

Ocean3209: The winner will be announced in the next chapter.

Me: Later!

Ocean: Bye!

Blowhole&Hans: Vote for me!

*All leave*

* * *

**Kowalski: Take it back!**

**No!**

**Blowhole: Um Cartoongirl?**

**Kowalski: You're using Technology everday! How can you say it sucks!**

**I mean it sucks when I have a VIRUS!**

**Blowhole: CARTOONGIRL!**

**WHAT?**

**Blowhole: The chapter's over.**

**Oh.**

**Kowalski: This isn't over!**

***duct tapes Kowalski's beak* Sorry you had to see that people. Please review!**

**Kowalski: *tries to pull of tape***


	18. Chapter 18

**THERE'S A PSYCHO CAT ON THE LOSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!**

**Blowhole: What cat? I don't see a cat!**

***runs in circle screaming about cats***

**Blowhole: *groaning* Kill me.**

***hugs Blowhole* Enjoy Chapter 18!**

**Blowhole: *pointing over at previous area Cartoongirl was running at* You were just...Nevermind. -.-**

* * *

Chapter 18: Revealing Time!

Me: And we're back! We have the votes!

Hans: I bet I won.

Blowhole: *in dolphin form* In your dreams! I won!

Hans&Blowhole: *arguing*

Me: *pulls out air horn*

Horn: EEEEEEEERRRR!

Hans&Blowhole: *covers earholes*

Me: Okay! Now for the votes. Oh and Hans?

Hans: Ja?

Me: You weren't allowed to vote for yourself, or vote period.

Hans: That's not fair!

Blowhole: Wait! He voted for himself? No fair! I would've voted for myself!

Me: Which I would have unaccepted. Like Hans and I'm sorry Ocean, but since you were hosting with me and you're Hans's older sister, I couldn't accept yours either. I'm really sorry.

Hans&Blowhole: Who won!

Me: And the winner is…

Blowhole: Is it me?

Hans: Yeah right! It was me!

Me: It was a tie!

Hans&Blowhole: It was what!

Me: A tie! Three for Hans and Three for Blowhole!

Blowhole: We can't have a tie!

Hans: We have to know who's the cutest!

Me: The viewers' sent their replies and they half them thought Hans was cute and the other half Blowhole.

Blowhole: So no winner?

Me: You both won!

Hans: I don't get it.

Me: *face palms*

King Julian: *squeals* A cute contest? The king shall be winning-ing!

Me: Oh no… it's Julian!

King Julian: That's King Julian to you!

Me: Screw you!

Blowhole: Can we kick him off again?

Me: I want to but someone wanted him on here.

Hans: I'm not sticking around if Julian's here. I'm out! *leaves*

King Julian: I shall be victorious! Start the competition!

Me: It's already over!

King Julian: *squeals* Did I win?

Me: No! Blowy and Hans were tied!

King Julian: What? I am king! I should've won!

Me: It was in the last chapter stupid!

King Julian: This is unexpectable!

Blowhole: Ha-ha!

Me: Okay I'm getting mad.

Blowhole: Whatcha gonna do to him?

Me: Depends on how mad he makes me.

King Julian: How can you be mad at me? I am king!

Me: King of Loser Ville!

King Julian: Who is this King of this Loser Ville?

Me: *face palms*

Blowhole: You gonna hurt him now?

Me: Yes.

Blowhole: Finally!

Me: Oh Julian. I got a special present for you!

King Julian: *holds hand out* Gimme!

Me: Okay. *ties Julian up* *hangs him on a stick* Piñata time!

King Julian: What? No! Don't hit da face and royal booty!

Me: No promises! *plays Peanut Butter Jelly Time*

Radio: ~It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut Butter jelly time!~

Me: *whacking Julian while dancing*

King Julian: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Radio: ~Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where at?~

Me: Ola! *continues whacking Julian*

King Julian: Stop! Ow! I am commanding-Ow!-you! Ow!

Radio: ~Now there he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!~

Blowhole: I wanna try!

Me: *hands Blowhole stick*

Radio: ~Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly!~

Blowhole: *hitting Julian*

King Julian: Ow!

Radio: ~Do the peanut butter jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly with a baseball bat!~

Me: Ola!

King Julian: Ow!

Radio: ~Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?

Blowhole: *hits Julian really hard*

King Julian: *rope breaks* *Goes flying* *lands on sharp rocks*

Me: Aw. :( I hope he suffered.

King Julian: *distance* OW! THE PAIN!

Me: Okay I'm happy! :D

Blowhole: Right. I'm going to torture Skipper. Later! *leaves*

Me: And I'm coming to help! Bye readers! *leaves*

* * *

**Blowhole: I can't believe the competition was tied.**

**But you and Hans were so cute! *singin* ~And I got pictures!~**

**Blowhole: *horrified* You didn't!**

**I did! Perfect for blackmail!**

**Blowhole: I'm screwed!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I SCREEEEAAAAM AND SIIIIING! It's always been the same! I SCEEEEAAAAM and SHOOOUUUUT! So what I'm going to do now is...**

**Blowhole: FREAK THE FREAK OUT!**

**Enjoy chapter 19! I don't own the song!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Endangered Love

*music playing*

Hans: *hiding somewhere* *disembodied voice* And now it's Silly Songs with Blowy. This part of the story when Mammal fish comes out and sings a silly song.

Blowhole: *sitting on couch* *watching TV* *holding a stuff Manatee doll with a pink bow on its head*

Hans: Here we see Dr. Mammal fish as he follows the tragic saga of Barbra Manatee in the day time drama of Endangered Love.

Blowhole: *gets on Segway* *starts dancing with Manatee doll* *singing* ~Barbra Manatee~

Background female voices: *singing* Manatee, manatee, manatee~

Blowhole: ~You are the one for me!~

Female voices: ~One for me, one for me, one for me~

Blowhole: *hold stuff manatee above head looking down* ~Sent from up above!~

Female voices: ~Up above, up above, up above~

Blowhole: ~You are the one I love~ *sits back down*

Female voices: ~One I love, one I love~

Male voice on TV: *singing* Please don't cry Barbra. You're a nice manatee. You've been so good to me. But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all! And you can't come because you don't speak French. Au revoir!

Barbra: *singing* ~But if you leave Bill, who will take me to the ball? Who will take me to the ball, Bill? I have a new dress I chose and a new manatee lipstick! Who will take me to the ball?~

Blowhole: *gets on Segway* *close to TV* I'll take you to the ball Barbra Manatee!

Barbara: ~Please don't go~

Bill: ~I must~

Barbara: ~Don't go!~

Bill: ~I must!~

Barbara: ~Don't~

Bill: ~Must~

Barbara: ~Don't, don't~

Bill: ~Must, must!~

Blowhole: *singing* ~Barbara Manatee!~ *grabs Manatee doll*

Female voices: ~Manatee, manatee,~

Blowhole: *dancing with doll* ~You are the one for me!~

Female voices: ~One for me, one for me~

Blowhole: ~Sent from up above!~

Female voices: ~Up above, up above~

Blowhole: ~You are the one I love!~ *music* *starts to do a tango with doll* *falls* *stands back up* *goes back to dancing* ~Barbara Manatee!~

Female voices: ~Manatee, manatee~

Blowhole: ~I'll be your Monee~

Female voices: ~Monee, Monee~

Blowhole: *dips doll* ~I'll take you to the ball~

Female voices: ~To the ball, to the ball~

Blowhole: *holds doll up* ~I hope you're not too tall~

Female voices: ~You might have trouble dancing~

Blowhole: *sits down*

Barbara: Bill I have learned French.

Bill: You have?

Barbara: Me wee, Ziti manatee see?

Bill: *singing* Wee wee monomee, on I always knew you would, I always hope you could. Now we can into the world and do things for the good of all.

Barbara: Yes. But first Bill. *singing* But will you take me to the ball? Oh Bill. Will you take me to the ball?

Blowhole: *leans forward*

Bill: I can't dance.

Barbara: You can't?

Bill: No.

Barbara: I must go.

Bill: Please don't go.

Barbara: I must.

Bill: Don't go.

Barbara: I must.

Bill: Don't go.

Barbara: Must.

Bill: Don't, don't.

Barbara: Must, must.

Blowhole: *grabs doll* *dances on couch* ~Barbara Manatee~

Female voices: ~Manatee, manatee~

Blowhole: ~You are the one-~

Me: *enters* Blowy what are you doing?

Blowhole: Nothing. *hides doll behind back* Just watching little TV Chey.

Me: Well maybe you should read a book.

Blowhole: Yeah. *looks at TV* *back at Cartoongirl* Okay.

Hans: *still disembodied voice* This has been silly songs with Blowy. Tune in next week to hear Bill say:

Bill: Barbara, I learned to dance!

Barbara: Oh Bill.

* * *

**That was weird.**

**Blowhole: Um... I did nothing wrong.**

***singing* ~And I got it on video!~**

**Blowhole: You didn't.**

**I did.**

**Blowhole: Crud. DX**

**Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay people I'm trying to get all you're request and everything but I've been really busy, with school, taking my writing driver's which I passed thank you!**

**Blowhole: Can we do the Pirates who don't do anything? I like that song.**

**sure, and yes people I was watching VegeTales (which is an awesome show by the way) and I got Blowhole hooked.**

**Blowhole: Can we sing now?**

**Yes. Enjoy Chapter 20!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Pirates who don't do anything (Blowhole's request)

*sitting in my living room that looks like a pirate ship*

Skipper: *standing to the side* And now it's silly songs with Blowy, this part of the of the story were Blowhole comes out and sings a silly song. (no kidding)

Me: *wearing a brown pirate like hat* sitting on a beanbag chair*

Blowhole: *Wearing a blue pirate captain hat* *sitting on a chair*

Hans: *wearing a red bandana on his head* *a fake black beard* *dark blue jacket* *and eye patch* *sitting in a spinning recliner*

Skipper: Joining Blowhole is Cartoongirl and Hans, together becoming the infamous gang of scallywags, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything.

Me, Blowhole, and Hans: *singing* ~We are the Pirates who don't do anything, we just stay home and lie around and if you ask us to do anything we will tell you~

Hans: *leans back on recliner* ~We don't do anything.~

Blowhole: ~Well I never been Greenland and I never been to Denver and I never buried treasure in St. Louie or St. Paul and I never been to Moscow and I never been Denmark and I've never been to Boston in the fall~

Me, Blowhole, and Hans: ~'Cause we're the Pirates who don't do anything, we just stay home and lie around and if you ask to do anything we'll just tell you~

Me: *sucking milk from a coconut* ~We don't do anything. And I never hoist a minstrel and I never swapped the poop deck and I never feared the starboard cause I never sailed at all and I never joined the gang planked and I never owned a parrot *Kowalski lowers down wearing a parrot beak and wings* *and then hoisted back up* And I never been to Boston in the fall~

Me, Blowhole, and Hans: ~'Cause we're the Pirates who don't do anything. We just stay home and lie around and if you ask us to do anything we'll just tell you… we don't do anything~

Hans: ~Well I never plucked a rooster and I never been to good at ping pong and I never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall~

Me and Blowhole: *exchange looks*

Hans: *continue singing* ~And I never kissed a Chipmunk and I never gotten Head lice and I never been to Boston in the fall!~

Blowhole: Huh? What are you talking about? What does a rooster and mash potatoes got to do with being a pirate?

Me: Hey that's right. We're supposed to sing about Piratey things.

Hans: Oh.

Blowhole: And whoever kissed a chipmunk? That's just plain nonsense. Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think?

Me: I think you look like Captain Crunch.

Blowhole: Huh? No I don't.

Me: Do too.

Blowhole: Do not.

Me: You're making me hungry.

Blowhole: That's it, you're walking the plank.

Me: Says who?

Blowhole: Says the captain that's who.

Me: Oh yea? Aye, aye Captain Crunch. Hehehe

Blowhole: Grr.

Me: Yikes! *runs around living with Blowhole chasing me*

Hans: *watches me get on the plank*

Me: *jumps over Blowhole's head*

Hans: ~And I never licked a sparkplug and I never sniffed a stinkbug and I never painted daisy on a big red rubber ball and I never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings~

Blowhole: *stops chasing me* *shakes head* You just don't get it, *sits back down*

Me, Blowhole, and Hans: ~And we never been to Boston in the fall~

Blowhole: Pass the chips. Who's got the remote control?

Hans: *pulls out remote from recliner* Here it is!

Me: Time for a roll toll!

Blowhole: It's definitely time for Lockness.

Me: Oh none for me, I don't like fish shows.

Hans: Oh look I found a quarter!

Skipper: *Rolls eyes*

* * *

**Blowhole: *singing* And I never been to Boston in the fall!**

**I'm so good.**

**Blowhole: At what?**

**Things that you can't do that's for sure.**

**Blowhole: Shut up.**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**And now another VeggieTale song requested by two people.**

**Blowhole: Oh goody.**

**Well I like VeggieTales so lets get this thing on! Enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

Chapter 21: I love my lips (request by Little Christian)

Skipper: *standing to the side* And now it's Silly songs with Blowy, this is part of the story when Blowhole comes out and sings a silly song.

Me: *sitting in a recliner with a notebook and pencil*

Blowhole: *laying on my couch*

Skipper: One day when talking to Cartoongirl, Blowhole confronts one of his deepest fears… (this outta be good) 3:)

Blowhole: *singing* If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that be too bad, I'd be so sad.

Me: *writing* I see, that be so bad, you be too sad.

Blowhole: ~That be too bad~

Me: All righty.

Blowhole: ~If my lips said, "Adios! I don't like you I think you're gross, that might be bad, I might get mad.~

Me: *writing* Hmm, that be too bad, you might get mad.

Blowhole: ~That be too bad~

Me: Fascinating.

Blowhole: ~If my lips moved to Duluth left a mess and took my tooth, that be too bad. I'd call my dad.

Me: That be too bad. You'd call you dad

Blowhole: ~That be too bad~

Me: Hold it! You said your father?

Blowhole: *nods*

Me: Fascinating. So what you are saying that your lips left you…

Blowhole: ~That be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad.

Me: That be too bad?

Blowhole: That be too bad.

Me: Why?

Blowhole: *pauses to think* Because I love my lips! Bee baap boo ba bada boo, *jumps up on couch* beeda da boo, yabba dabba da, bada dab bop bop ga gow!*jumps on Segway* Yabba dabba da brrrrrrrlalarrr laoalolololloollolo!

Me: O.O oh my, this is more serious than I thought. Blowhole, what do you see here? *holds up card of lips*

Blowhole: Um that looks like a lip.

Me: And this? *holds up card*

Blowhole: It's a lip.

Me : And this? *holds up card*

Blowhole: ~It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip. Lip, lip, it's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip, lip, lip, Liiiip! Lip, lip, lip~!

Me: *sits cards down* Blowhole, tell me about your childhood

Blowhole: *sits back on couch* ~When I was just two years old, I left my lips out in the cold. They turned blue. What could I do?~

Me: Oh dear, they turned blue, what could you do?

Blowhole: Oh they turned blue.

Me: I see. *writes*

Blowhole: On the day I got my tooth, I had to kiss my great Aunt Ruth, she had a beard and it felt weird.

Me: *writing* My, my, she had a beard and it felt weird!

Blowhole: She had a beard.

Me: Oh.

Blowhole: ~Ten days after I turned eight I got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed.~ And I just stood there till the fire department came and broke the lock with a crowbar and I had to spend the next six weeks in the hospital with this kid name Oscar who got his lips stung by a bee right on the lips! And we couldn't even talked to each other till the fifth week 'cause our lips were so swollen and when he started speaking he just spoke polish and I only knew like 3 words in Polish except now I know 4 because Oscar taught

me the word for lip; USTA!

Me: You're friends all laughed…Usta? How do you spell that?

Blowhole: I don't know.

Me: So what you're saying is that when you were young…

Blowhole: ~They turned blue. What could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed…USTA!

Me: I'm confused.

Blowhole: I love my lips! Bee baap boo ba bada boo,

Me: Blowhole.

Blowhole: *jumps up on couch* beeda da boo, yabba dabba da,

Me: Blowhole. Wait a minute Blowhole.

Blowhole: bada dab bop bop ga gow!*jumps on Segway* Yabba dabba da brrrrrrrlalarrr laoalolololloollolo!

Me: That's enough thank you.

Blowhole: Be badad bboujdol boil boajlkil booliiol booiekapi befeufpajf

Me: Blowhole.

Blowhole: boiole boujowo beepdskfoai, beeaidoldi, beee

Me: Blowhole I think you…

Blowhole: brrrlalarrrroolololloolo!

Me: Thank you.

Blowhole: I have I ever told you about my nose?

Me: Oh look at the time!

Blowhole: bee bop pop baoiujlk dodidid loida boabobi boboo boaoiolak boiloil lololololaloolsolo!

Skipper: I'm gone. *leaves*

* * *

**You are obessed with your lips.**

**Blowhole: So? You're obsessed with cartoons.**

**It's inspiration Blowy. I told you that already.**

**Blowhole: So?**

**Whatever. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

***Brown fur Irish-Setter walks out* Hey people it's me, Cartoongirl. Blowhole turned me into a dog.**

**Blowhole: I said I was sorry.**

***shakes fist in Blowhole's face* You experiment on me without me knowing again I'll give ya a fat lip!**

**Blowhole: *gulps* *nods***

**Enjoy Chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Bunny song! (Requested by Crazy Flyer 3000)

Me: Okay people we got a special guest today! Oh and a little something extra… Blowhole's latest invention turned me into a brown furred Irish-Setter. At least my eyes stayed the same milk chocolate brown I have.

Blowhole: I said I was sorry!

Me: Well we are doing another Veggie Tale song requested by Crazy Flyer 3000.

Blowhole: Another guest?

*A slightly chunky porcupine with blue eyes walks in*

Porcupine: Hi! I'm Crazy Flyer 3000!

Me: And Marlene shall join us too for the first time!

Marlene: Hi!

Me: Welcome Marlene!

Marlene: It's nice to be here Cheycartoongirl8.

Me: Please, call me Cartoongirl.

Marlene: Okay.

Blowhole: I'm stuck in a chapter with girls again? Help!

Marlene: Who is that?

Me: Dr. Blowhole:

Crazy Flyer 3000: Hiya Vicky!

Blowhole: Don't call me Vicky!

Me: ANYways, introducing the Bunny song! And this is about chocolate bunnies not real bunnies.

*music starts playing*

Blowhole: *singing* The Bunny, the bunny, whoa, I love the bunny. I don't love my mom or my dad just the bunny. The Bunny, the bunny, yeah I love the bunny. I gave everything that I have the bunny. *shakes head* I don't want no healthy foods when it's time to fed. A big bag of bunnies is all that I need. I don't want nobody to come out and play. I'll sit on my sofa and eat bunnies all day. I won't go church and I won't go to school! 'Cause that stuff is for sissies but bunnies are cool!

Me, Marlene and Crazy Flyer3000: *singing* *swinging hips together in rhythm* I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny, I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny, I don't wanna tell you a joke that is funny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny, I wanna play on a day that is sunny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny!

Blowhole: The Bunny, the bunny, whoa I love the bunny.

Me, Marlene, and Crazy Flyer 3000: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny,

Blowhole: I don't love my mom or my dad just the bunny.

Me, Marlene and Crazy Flyer 3000: I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny,

Blowhole: The Bunny, the bunny yeah I love the bunny

Me, Marlene and Crazy Flyer 3000: I don't wanna tell you a joke that is funny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny, I wanna play on a day that is sunny, I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny! *fades*

Blowhole: That I gave everything that I haaa-a-a-a-a—ave! For the buu-uuny! *songs end*

Crazy Flyer 3000: That was fun!

Skipper: Marlene! How dare you sing with Dr. Blowhole!

Marlene: And I gotta go. Later! *leaves*

Skipper: Blowhole I'm keeping my eye on you. *leaves*

Crazy flyer 3000: I gotta go too. See ya later… VICKEY! *leaves*

Blowhole: DON'T CALL ME VICKY!

Me: Chill Vic. She's just joking.

Blowhole: Well I don't care. She calls me Vicky again I'm skinning her.

Me: *rolls eyes* Right. I'm out. Later! *leaves*

Blowhole: Hey get back here! This conversation isn't over! *goes after me*

* * *

**Are you done fixing that thing yet?**

**Blowhole: *fixing his invention* Well it's not my fault Skipper broke it!**

**Just fix it! *sees viewers* Oh hi! Yea, it looks like I'm going to be stuck like this for a while.**

**Blowhole: How many times do I have to say it? I said I was sorry!**

***rolls eyes* Right. So anyway... Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Uhg, how am I supposed to keep all this fur nice and shiny?**

**Blowhole: *holds up brush* What else?**

**I don't have thumbs stupid. Unless you want to brush my fur.**

**Blowhole: Not a change.**

**Too bad, because you are. Enjoy Chapter 23!**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Belly Button Song (requested by SkySpiritsTalentShow and AlwaysRemainMe)

Me: It's another request Veggie Tales song!

Blowhole: *rolls eye* oh goody.

Me: Now we all know how silly and random we are.

Blowhole: But now we need to get serious for a moment.

Skipper: Like kicking Blowhole's butt.

Blowhole: Shut up Skipper!

Hans: Ja! Shut up Skipper!

Me: *rolls eyes* So now we're going to chill with the silliness and start being serious for right now.

*music starts to play*

Me, Hans, Skipper, and Blowhole: *walks in Hospital* *goes up to check in window*

Fox (the nurse): *comes out from behind window*

Skipper: *goes with nurse*

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: *waits in waiting room*

Skipper: *sitting on examination table*

Nurse: *walks away*

Skipper: *singing* ~Baby I know your eyes can see right through my disguise.~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: *singing* *shaking heads* ~And no one can deny.~

Skipper: ~Baby that time to one whose love is no surprise.~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~And he can't tell you no lie.~

Skipper: ~But there's a secret I've been hiding that I can't take it no more~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: *walks in where Skipper is* ~There's this thing he never told you before!~

Skipper: ~Baby~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~He needs to tell you something~

Skipper: ~I don't got a bellybutton!~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~No bellybutton.~

Skipper: ~Oh I need to tell you something!~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~That he figured out he don't got a bellybutton.~

Me, Hans, Skipper & Blowhole: Bellybutton no, oh no, no.~

Skipper: ~Oh baby please don't leave, just take out your feet.~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Cause his love his for real~

Skipper: ~If you left and wait my heart will never beat.~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Bum, bum , bum. So to you he appeals~

Skipper: ~But there's something in my middle and it's hard to ignore~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~But there's this thing he never told you before~

Skipper: ~Baby~

Me, Hans, &Blowhole: ~He needs to tell you something!~

Skipper: ~I don't got a bellybutton!~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Bellybutton~

Skipper: ~I need to tell you something!~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~He just figured out he don't got a bellybutton!~

Me, Blowhole, Hans, & Skipper: ~Bellybutton no, oh no, no.~

Clemson: *slides in wearing Doctor's coat and head set* *singing* ~Bellybutton?~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Uh-uh~

Clemson: *points to stomach* ~Bellybutton?~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Uh-uh~

Clemson: *jumps on chair* ~So you're saying that you r bellybuttons missing, there's a reason for it all. It's a common things for dolphins-~

Me, Hans, Blowhole & Clemson: ~It won't do you any harm!~

Clemson: ~You're technically a bird with that being said your umbilical cord is located inside your egg! You could ask for a prosthetic but it would be covered by your feathers but not your H-M-O!

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Bellybutton~

Clemson: ~Oh, oh~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Bellybutton~

Nurse: *enters* *starts swatting us out of the room*

Clemson: ~Oh, Oh~

Skipper: ~As stylish as something that's missing in my mid-ridge is poor~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~There's thing about himself he never told you before~

Skipper: ~Baby~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~He needs to tell you something~

Skipper: ~I don't got a bellybutton~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~Ooooo, he don't got a bellybutton!~

Skipper: ~Baby I need to tell you something!~

Me, Hans, & Blowhole: ~That he figured out he don't got a bellybutton!~

Me, Hans, Skipper & Blowhole: ~Bellybutton no, oh no, no. No bellybutton~

Nurse: *throws clipboard and pencil on ground* *leaves*

Skipper: *still sitting on examination table* Do I at least get a lollipop?

* * *

**Blowhole: *brushing my fur* I better be getting paid for this.**

**You are.**

**Blowhole: How much?**

**Two cans of sardines.**

**Blowhole: that's it? That's boogus!**

**I don't care. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating! But I've been so busy! With all your guys requests, finals, babysitting and Mother's Day coming up... It's been choas!**

**Blowhole: *teasing* Bad author! Bad, bad author!**

**Oh shut up Blowhole! It's not easy typing with paws!**

**Blowhole: Well I got Mother's Mother's Day gift all set.**

**What is it?**

**Blowhole: You'll see.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Mother's Day!

Me: Hi people! What day is it?

Blowhole: *raises flipper* I know! I know! It's Mother's Day! I love Mother's Day!

Me: That's right people! Mother's Day! So make your mom breakfast, pick up your toys or clothes, give her flowers, make her a card, do anything that'll make her feel appreciated and love.

Blowhole: Does that mean Mother…?

Me: Yes Blowhole, Crystal will be here.

Blowhole: Yes! I can finally give Mother's my present! *holds up a pot with octopus tentacles, fungus, moss, and green goop*

Me: Wow Blowy it's… *gags* really… something.

Blowhole: Do you think she'll like?

Me: *nods* Positive.

Blowhole: *turns to set gift down*

Me: *gagging*

Blowhole: *turns back around*

Me: *stops gagging*

Crystal: Hello!

Blowhole: Mommy!

Crystal: Oh my little boy! *hugs Blowhole*

Blowhole: I got a present you for you, mother!

Crystal: Oh I can't wait to see it.

Me: Yea it's really something.

Blowhole: *holds up his gift* Surprise mother!

Crystal: Oh wow honey it's… lovely. *takes Blowhole's gift*

Blowhole: Do you really like?

Crystal: *holds gift out* *acting like she's admiring it* Oh yes, honey. It's definitely one of a kind.

Blowhole: *grinning*

Me: And I got a special surprise for Blowhole. ;)

Blowhole: Really?

Me: Oh yes. Come on out Blowholeluv!

Blowhole: What?

Dr. Blowholeluv: I'm baaaack!

Blowhole: *squeals* Not her! Anyone but her!

Crystal: Victor!

Me: Yup, and she has a special song for you.

*Music starts playing*

Dr. Blowholeluv: *singing* ~Hey, hey you, you! I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way; I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend!~

Blowhole: *gulps backs up*

Dr. Blowholeluv: *goes up to Blowhole* ~Hey, hey you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!~

Me: *dancing*

Blowhole: *hides behind me*

Dr. Blowholeluv: *pulls Blowhole out* ~You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?~

Me: *singing* ~Alright, alright, alright~

Dr. Blowholeluv: *holds Blowhole close to her* ~Don't pretend, I think you know d*** precious. And oh yea I'm the Mother f***in princess. I can tell you like me too and you know that I'm right~

Me: ~I'm right, I'm right, I'm right~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~She's like so whatever, you can do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everybody's talking about!~

Blowhole: *tries to get away* Mother!

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend.~

Me: This is so much fun!

Blowhole: No it's not!

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me, No way, no way you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend!~

Blowhole: *trying to hide* Get her away from me!

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~I can see the way, I can see the way you look at me. And when you look away I know you're thinking of me. I know you talk about me again and again.~

Me: ~and again, and again, and again~

Dr. Blowholeluv: *grabs Blowhole's face* ~So come over here and tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear! I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again~

Me: ~And again, and again, and again~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~'Cause she's like so whatever. And you can do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!~

Blowhole: *screams*

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you I can be your girlfriend!~

Blowhole: Mommy! Make her stop!

Crystal: Victor, be nice.

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me. No way, no way you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend!~

Blowhole: I don't want you to be my girlfriend!

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Woo cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink it? Hey she's so stupid. What the h*** were you thinking? Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Woo cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink it? Hey she's so stupid. What the h*** were you thinking? ~

Blowhole: Was of thinking of you NOT being my girlfriend! I don't want one!

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend~

Me: ~No way, no way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~No way, no way, I think you need a new one~

Me: ~No way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey you, you, I can be your girlfriend~

Me: ~No way, no way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey, I know that you like me. No way, no way you know it's not a secret~

Me: ~No way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend!~

Me: ~No way, no way, no way, no way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hey, hey, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, I can be your girlfriend!~

Me: ~No way, no way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Oh yea!~

Me: ~No way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~I know that you like me~

Me: ~No way, no way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hee-eee-eeey!~

Me: ~You know it's not a secret ~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~Hee-eee-eeey!

Me: ~No way, no way~

Dr. Blowholeluv: ~I want to be girlfriend! No way! No way!~

Me: That was fun! I love that song!

Blowhole: I hated it!

Crystal: Victor!

Blowhole: Well I do! I don't want a girlfriend! I'm too busy for one!

Me: Right, sure you are.

Blowhole: Hey!

Dr. Blowholeluv: *hugs Blowhole* Oh you hunk of smooth skinned dolphin! Kiss me!

Blowhole: *struggles to get away from Dr. Blowholeluv* Mother!

Me: *chuckles* Well we got to go. Happy Mother's day everyone!

Blowhole: No! Don't leave me like this! And with her! *points at Dr. Blowholeluv*

* * *

**Blowhole: That pyscotic hyooman! I can't believe you let that crazy fan girl back on here!**

**She asked for it! I can't say no! And besides... it's fun to toture you!**

**Blowhole: I hate you!**

**And I love you!**

**Blowhole: I really hate you!**

**And I really love you.**

**Blowhole: I want you stop letting her be on!**

**Um let me think abo- no! Hahahaha! I don't own song. It belongs to it's rightful owner. Please review!**


End file.
